My Guardian Angel
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: They say it's imposible to find your guardian if you can see everyone else's, but there was one special seer who found his match. A fantasy story *Re-edited*
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write some sort of fantasy story that was like an out of this world thing and this is what happened so enjoy (?)**

* * *

><p>We all have guardian angels, but we can never see them. There are only very few exceptions, we call them the truth seers. They see the truth by seeing the angels in everyone's souls and the way the world was meant to be.<p>

They see what is real and sometimes it hurts. They will see beautiful things like when a child is born, so are their angels. But there are bad things, when a person becomes corrupt, so does their holy counterpart, and vise versa if such a thing was possible.

Just about anything can happen when it's thought up of, and they can see it all happen. These few people stick together and watch out for one another and never have to worry about themselves because they themselves have no guardians to watch over them as they grow. They do have someone to watch them, but they have been separated at birth and therefore are always searching for one another, helping one another when the need arises.

There is also another group of exceptions, except these people are far from holy. They will do anything to corrupt and corrode an angel or person, they wish to engulf the world in darkness and plunge the world into hopelessness. Their goal was nearly succeeded when a seer stopped there reign of darkness. And now all of it is in the past, the clan of deaths assistants have been removed from this world by an ancient purification spell that has long been lost. They are now known as an urban legend, used to scare small children. No one believes in the evils of the night anymore, and so, they've disappeared from everyone's hearts and are no longer remembered.

Any who, it is said in ancient legends that if a seer were find their guardian match, they will become the most powerful force in the entire world. However, it is only rumored because no seer has ever found their own guardian, ever, they are far to busy to search for that. Many have even given up hope in searching for the other half of their soul in hopes that it would ease their troubled mind, but it would never work. Some even gave up on the world completely and searched for their guardian but still never reached their goal no matter how long or hard they searched.

However there was one, they had met by pure chance, the angel had disguised himself as a human to broaden his searches for his counterpart, and then one day, it happened.

The angels name, was Kakashi.

...

Iruka sat at his desk, humming thoughtfully and grading papers when suddenly his wrist watch went off in a deafening screeching siren.

"Uh! Class dismissed goodbye!."

The man hurried out the door whilst stuffing papers and such in a bag and silencing the watch on his wrist.

"What is it Sakura?"

"We have a 207**(1)** and it's not pretty!"

"Who is it?"

"One of ours. It's an 11-99**(2)**"

"Ah, 10-4 I'll be there soon."

Jumping into his little black Subaru, he high tailed it out of there and made it to the crime scene with barely a moment to spare.

Fleeing from his car just as a newly formed demon swooped at him, he dolphin dived onto the ground and rolled out of the way of the oncoming creatures. Not even bothering to stop the attackers, he went for there real hearts which resided in there real bodies, the humans of the operations.

"Iruka they took him into the warehouse, I need backup stat there- surr- me- hel- can't figh- off."

"Sakura? Sakura I'm coming!" Kicking down the door like a professional, he pulled out his gun an ran in to catch up with his teammate.

"Sakura!"

"Iruk-"

There was a scream and it was silent for all of two seconds. Loud crashes could be heard and Iruka knew Sakura had honed in on her guardian strength and was now kicking the crap out of some poor guy. Even though they didn't have their guardians close by, they could still channel energy from them and the more often they did so, the easier it would be to find one another.

He felt a presence from behind and turned and instantly shot. However, this was no ordinary gun, it was specially designed by the groups scientist, Tsunade, and it didn't kill the person. Inside there was a small chamber that trapped their corrupted souls into a tight knit container which would then go through a serious of tests to try and purify it. Some would make it, others would get worse, most would die in the painful process.

Generating his energy, Iruka used his ability to gather lighting and used small amounts to tazer the group that was beginning to form around him. Sakura came smashing through the wall next to him, her nearly unconscious teammate in tow.

"Iruka, let's get out of here."

"Wait, we need to…"

"Rest Gaara, using your sand shifting really wore you out."

"No, we need to get the box, they took my guardian and sealed it… away…" The red headed boy then proceeded to pass out carried by his teammate and Iruka paused to steal away the corrupted souls of the poor men twitching on the ground.

The three left quickly and piled into Iruka's car, who then promptly drove away at top speed. In less the thirty minutes they made it back to the base.

"Tsunade, Gaara needs medical attention, stat!"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't you see I'm working here? Just lay him down I'm sure he'll be fine. Let the boy sleep for a bit."

"But you know he can't sleep or else…"

"Fine fine!" You see, Gaara was a very special case, his guardian is corrupted and yet he isn't. However, if Gaara were to sleep his corrupted half could manifest into his body and take over, and with their combined abilities the world may as well end. And they all knew this from experience. It was very hard to explain to the rest of his family why he was found in a pile of rubble that used to be the white house.

Tsunade did a full body scan and even through in an MRI just to be sure. Gaara's breathing was slightly off but soon returned to normal as Tsunade pulled her guardians strings and healed him with a greenish-white glow coming from her hands. However, he was mumbling something about a box, like he had been earlier.

The red head was soon returned to normal and was resting his eyes and once they were all satisfied, left the room.

"Sakura, what is this box Gaara kept going off about?"

"Back at the warehouse he said something about these guys extracting his guardian through him and sealing it away inside a small box. He explained it all during the car ride here."

Tsunade nodded her head and went back to her research, dismissing the two.

"Sakura I would drive you home if you want." Iruka offered kindly.

"Oh that's ok, I have to go check up on Naruto, but thanks anyway."

Iruka nodded and left to his car. Backing up he realized his tank was almost empty and went to the nearest gas station. Also realizing he didn't have his card on him, he went inside to pay cash.

At the register was a figure with silver hair and a turtleneck sweater covering half his face and a bandana covering his left eye. But Iruka found the most strange, was that there was no angel nearby.

_Could he be a seer?_ Iruka thought.

Pulling out some money he handed it over to him, but at that moment both of their fingers brushed and Iruka felt that same feeling he got whenever he used his borrowed abilities. It was the electric feel that felt like the shock you get from rubbing your socks on a carpet and poking your friend.

It was the closest feeling any seer got to feeling his own guardian by his or her side. It was almost if…

"You…" the man across the counter suddenly lunged forward with inhuman speed but instead of an attack Iruka had been prepared for, he was tackled by a hug.

"You!"

"Me?" He was beyond confused now but when bright white wings burs from the back of the guy on top of him Iruka suddenly understood.

_This is my guardian angel…_

"There's no way this is possible, they all told me I'd never find my seer."

Then another guy from the back came around to the front screaming his head off, "Kakashi! What is all that noise eh…" he looked around and his eyes landed on Iruka, "get off the floor man this ain't no place to be sleeping! Kakashi where did you go, ugh lazy son of a…"

Iruka quickly stood and Kakashi stood silently next to him and they both watched the third party look around, confused.

"Hey did you see a man, 'bout six feet tall silver hair , about 75 percent of his face covered?" Iruka shook his head. "Whatever. You gonna pay?"

Iruka picked up the money he had dropped and handed it over. He then proceeded to fill up his gas tank and by the time he got in his car, it all had finally sunk in. In that split second he went to go get gas for his car, his whole life changed.

He had found his guardian.

...

"Wow this place is so much better then where I've been!" The man now known as Kakashi, exclaimed as the two stepped into Iruka's small flat.

"It's just a one bedroom apartment, nothing special."

"But I'm a guardian remember? I don't need any of this and I would just sleep on a roof somewhere."

Iruka nodded, not quite believing that he had a guardian. It's said that everyone had one, but he was quite disbelieving considering the fact not a single seer has ever found his or her angel. Ever in history, ever.

"So Kakashi, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Huh? Oh I've been working of course, except I disguised myself as a regular person to hopefully broaden my search and it worked, I found you finally! It's such a relief to know I have someone to guard and I'm not just a lone angel."

Kakashi had basically stated what Iruka had been thinking this whole time. "Working? What do you do with the money?"

"I keep it in here." Kakashi pulled out a small wallet and Iruka thought it was some kind of joke until he unzipped the top and money literally came pouring out. After a good twenty minutes did the flow begin to slow down finally the last cent came out and there was literally about eight inches of money completely covering his floor.

"Ok, now how are going to clean it all up?"

"Like this." so saying, with a swish of his hand, all the money was back into the little zip wallet Kakashi had and he proceeded to out it back in his pocket.

Iruka shrugged, glad that the mess was gone and went to his kitchen to make tea. After he put the pot on to boil he turned to go back to speak with Kakashi when he ran smack dab into him. Kakashi caught him from falling and Iruka flailed a bit, not used to the help.

"What were doing so close to me?"

"I was making sure you weren't going to get hurt."

"I'm fine Kakashi, I've made tea a thousand times before." Kakashi looked sad and Iruka took him over to the couch so he could ask some questions.

Sitting down the first thing that came out of his mouth was, "what happened to your eye?"

"Oh this?" Kakashi removed his bandana and Iruka gasped as he saw a red discolored eye that seemed to be spinning. "It happened during a demon fight. Me and one of my other friends had been out numbered and one of them thought it would be funny cut my eye. Well, one of the other guardians healed it but it became discolored and instead of healing properly I can see how corrupt a person is. Sometimes it comes in handy."

"Wow." that was pretty much all he could say at the moment as he tried to think of something else to ask, instead the whistle for the tea went off and Iruka went to pour two cups. Handing one over to Kakashi, who had been standing right behind him like he predicted, he was about to take a sip when his cup was removed from his hand and placed on the table.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"It's hot." Iruka deadpanned and shook his head but let the cup be, also letting Kakashi have his moment of protectiveness.

"You're a bit overprotective you know that right?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I don't really know how to protect someone. I've never done this before so I feel like anything could kill you and I think I'm…. I think I'm scared."

Iruka looked up into forlorn mismatched eyes and he could sense the sadness in Kakashi's voice. And he knew, these first couple of weeks would probably be like hell and would drive him bonkers if Kakashi kept up his overprotective wall that wouldn't allow Iruka to do anything without some sort of padding. But, he was somehow happy with the idea of it all.

Because now, he had a guardian angel, like everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Cop code for Kidnapping<strong>

**2: cop code for Officer needs help**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or cop codes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll notice that as the story progresses, I use cop codes a lot. I think it makes everything sound more official n' stuff. Also you'll see that mostly it's just the main plot if the original show, but it's my plot and although the story line is the same, different events will occur and different outcomes and such. Either way it will turn out different then what you may think.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

* * *

><p>Iruka woke up to the morning rays and immediately wondered where the smell of bacon was coming from. Just as he was pondering things, everything hit home as he remembered the events of last night.<p>

_Kakashi, I have a guardian… I have a guardian._

"I have a guardian." but no matter how many times he said it he just couldn't quite believe it.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," in came Kakashi, who happened to be wearing one of Iruka's dolphin decorated aprons, with a smiling face. "I think I made breakfast."

Iruka was a tad bit concerned at the word 'think' but chose to ignore it as he got up to prepare for the day. Glaring at his bedside clock he noted it was ten to six, plenty of time before school starts.

Upon exiting his room the full smell of breakfast assaulted his senses and immediately he detected the smell of burnt charcoal and hot peppers. Entering the kitchen he faltered at the sight, then stopped dead in his tracks, Kakashi bumping into his back.

The kitchen was an absolute mess.

Batter was strewn across the walls and floor, slightly smoking burnt toast was sitting haphazardly in the toaster, and just about every square inch of his kitchen was covered with some kind of sticky looking substance.

"_Kakashi! _What did you do!"

He looked over at his guardian who was looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"I, uh, made breakfast?"

"No, you made my kitchen a war zone! It looks like the school cafeteria after a food fight. And there's only one of you!"

"I'll clean it up."

"No Kakashi-" but before he could protest further, with a wave of his hand the kitchen began to clean itself with some other worldly forces. Just like he had cleaned up the massive pile of money from last night.

"Oh yeah you're magic and stuff... going to have to get used to that..." Breathing out a sigh of uncharacteristic relief, he stole a glance at his watch and screamed.

"Oh no, no classes are going to start in five minutes!" getting his butt in gear, Iruka cleaned up and changed his clothes, Kakashi fallowed obediently behind him all the while.

Jumping into his car Iruka drove at high speed to school. By the time he was seated and began class, the hour was almost halfway over. Then, just as he was getting into the swing of the day the principle, Mr. Sarutobi, walked in.

"Good mourning Iruka."

"Oh, hello Mr. Sarutobi what can I do for you?"

"I just came to inform you that you will be having a new student." Iruka raised an eyebrow and his superior stepped aside and revealed the last person he would have ever thought to see, it took all his strength not to drop his jaw.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, your new honors student."

**...**

"So you just joined my class?"

"I have to protect you somehow."

"Kakashi, I don't need any protecting! I've lasted twenty-eight years on my own I think I can last a little longer."

"But I just want to help."

Iruka huffed and threw open his office door and slammed his belongings on the desk, "telling me that I shouldn't drink my coffee because it's 'too hot' is not protecting me! It just makes you look the schools new bad boy. You should know that by doing that everyone is going to be all over you."

"As in attacking me?"

"yeah, with love notes and air kisses."

"Air kisses…"

"Ugh, like this you crazy clueless." Iruka put his hand to his mouth, kissed it, and blew it over to Kakashi. Then he promptly turned around and began shuffling some papers.

He yelped when suddenly warm arms wrapped around him and there was a voice in his ear, "I was joking. Of course I know what those things are." Iruka pushed Kakashi away, "then why the hell did you act so stupid about it?" leaving in a huff Iruka slammed the door closed behind him and left his apartment.

However, just as he shut and locked his door, his wrist watch beeped.

"Iruka, there's a 187 **(1) **down by the docks, or at least an attempted one I believe."

"that's like the third this week what's going on? Did you get any names yet?"

"Tsunade got word about a new organization that has formed. We're not sure what they call themselves yet but Sai has been doing some recon and found out a few things."

Iruka stepped into his vehicle and drove off towards the downtown docks "Do we know what there after?"

"Yes, they're after the nine corrupted souls."

"What? Why! That's insane."

"Well, what Gaara was talking about was true, they really did summon his guardian through his body and know it's sealed away in some statue, box thing I'm not sure."

"Good grief I can't believe this. So who do they have exactly?"

"I'm not sure, but they're aiming for the ninth corrupt one. And that means..."

"Naruto..."

Iruka yet again high tailed it out of there, all the while wondering how he had made it this long with no more then two tickets in his life thus far. Hurrying to the docks he arrived in record time and was scared senseless when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only realizing it was Kakashi did he relax a little.

Iruka pulled out his specialized gun once again and slowly crept towards the old boating docks that stood forlornly against the oddly calm sea. He aimed at the empty building that sat alone in the entire place, which was currently deserted.

Making his way to the door Iruka opened it keeping a watchful eye, he stepped inside with practiced caution.

And what he saw was sickening.

Instantly he ran outside breathing heavily, trying to rid his senses of the foul smell within. Inside there had been about eight rotting corpses, each hung upside-down, a sigh that each had been drained of blood at some point. There grotesque faces had stared at him with wide or missing eyes and there mouths hung open in silent screams. Bugs had been crawling inside and out, weaving their way through t he maze of rotting flesh and bone.

Who could have done such a thing? He wondered to himself. Kakashi stood, bent over next to him looking even more pale then he already was. Iruka could tell he had been scared shitless as well.

Iruka immediately made it a point to drive to Sakura's. He made It there within the hour and knocked loudly on he apartment door. She answered quickly.

"Sakura, did you see the events of the 187."

"No, I didn't see anything happen, I was busy helping Naruto fight off this newly formed organization. They wore black cloaks with red clouds on them, and their guardian were the scariest things I've ever seen. Both of theirs had taken on a specific form."

Forgetting his problems momentarily he came in as Sakura invited him to and sat down on the couch with the forgotten Kakashi next to him.

"How so?"

"Well," she started, "there were two of them. The first guardian was cloaked in black like all of the corrupt ones but it's appearance was of a large python and it would try to spit venom at us. The second one was lit up in flames with bright red eyes and took on the shape and form of a phoenix. It was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen."

"How is Naruto doing then."

"He's fine, you know him he can handle anything."

Iruka nodded and thought for a moment before saying, "who else was with you?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment, "Asuma and Kurenai."

"But they can't see guardians... So why..?"

"They saw me fighting the two men and jumped into the fray, they really saved my butt this time." Sakura looked over to Kakashi, "so who's your friend and where's his coat?"

For them 'coat' was the code word for guardian, it was used like this, 'so where's his coat?' or 'is his coat dirty?' or his personal favorite, 'that is a coat right? Or am I seeing things.' the list goes on.

Iruka suddenly felt uncomfortable at the idea of answering, afraid she might not believe him.

"Actually Sakura," he started.

"Wait let me guess he's a seer right? I'm right aren't I, that's so cool to have a new member!"

"Sakura he's-"

"Oh my gosh this will be so awesome to _finally_ teach things to instead of hearing Tsunade drag on and on about thing I can finally-"

"Sakura!"

She flinched at his tone of voice and the volume of it. "What?'

"Sakura this is Kakashi, he _is_ the coat."

Sakura blanched and stared at Kakashi who promptly thought it would be an extraordinary time to bring out his bright silver black speckled wings to show them off to the world. Everyone sat in awkward silence until the doorbell rang.

Sakura quickly stood to answer, looking pale all the while, and opened the door to reveal a disheveled Tsunade and a over-exhausted Gaara.

"Sakura I need a word with you and- who else is here?"

Stepping inside without permission, she entered the household and looked around for the other visitors. Eventually her eyes landed on Iruka and then turned to Kakashi.

"Hmm? Who's your friend Iruka? or is he, ha, Sakura's _friend_."

Everyone else sweat dropped and Kakashi pulled out his wings once more to show off their shiny magnitude.

"Holy…" Tsunade started but didn't finish as she just continued to stare at him with unspoken awe then finally she asked, "so who's..?"

"Iruka's" everyone said while Iruka had said 'mine.'

Tsunade took a step back and fell on the coach, breathing slightly erratic. Gaara stood as stoic as ever looking around the room with no obvious enthusiasm, however whenever his eyes landed on Kakashi his eyes shown with excitement but only for a second.

"So it's true." Tsunade began.

"What is?" came the chimed questions of the other occupants in the room.

"That at some point in history a seer will find his guardian. I thought it was just a story. But right here in front of me, it's true..."

Everyone stared at Tsunade with mixed expressions and feelings. They all thought about how bizarre things were going, especially at the rate they were now. Iruka was thinking about everything the most and he was trying his hardest trying not to freak out from the idea of it all.

He just couldn't believe he had a guardian, and by the looks on the faces of his co-workers, they couldn't either. He just kept having this sinking feeling that something would go horribly wrong.

Putting those thoughts aside however, he regained his composure and with a gut lurching memory, he retold the story of the bodies in the small fishing shack.

"It was the most inhuman thing I have ever seen."

"Are you going to be ok Iruka?" Tsunade asked with real concern in her hazel eyes.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. I think me and Kakashi should go back home now so we can all sort things out." nobody bothered to protest because they had to let all the new information sink in they needed to think about what was even going on anymore. It was all a bit much.

Iruka drove Kakashi and himself home and by the time they arrived back it was nighttime and they could hear the cries of the owls in the distance. Iruka shivered in the cold and Kakashi escorted him inside as if he were some precious and venerable princess.

Upon entering his house he found it exactly the way he had left it earlier that morning. Neat and organized, with no worries about the kitchen being a war zone.

He felt content at the moment and was surprised when suddenly a large mug of hot chocolate was presented to him.

"You looked cold." Kakashi stated rather blatantly.

"I am." Kakashi, without warning, plopped down next to him and pulled him flush against his side. Iruka didn't dare argue thought because he was far to tired and the welcoming heat his guardian was giving off was all to comforting.

And so, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1: cop code for homicide<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: no queso, no cats, and no chickens with there heads cut off**

* * *

><p>He woke to a pleasant warmth on his side, looking over he caught a glimpse of frazzled brown hair and almost and I mean <em>almost<em> jumped away. After all, it's not everyday he wakes up next to someone.

However he did, somewhat reluctantly, get up to try another attempt at breakfast. He had no use for things like eating and therefore did not cook. His energy came from the light pigments and sheer will to protect someone you had been assigned to since birth.

So to put it simply, he only knew how to do what he was told, after he had already learned it of course.

Kakashi was basically just a solar powered machine that never tired. He didn't know what to do in the kitchen, he didn't know how to make a bed, and he especially didn't know how to fight for someone. But all he really wanted to do was help.

Despite his clueless disadvantage, there was only one thing a person could be sure of with him. And that, was his loyalty. Kakashi was probably _the_ most loyal person someone would come in close contact with. When the need arose, he was there in a flash. Even his close friends say he's more of a robotic dog then a guardian.

Also however, there's a downside. Besides the fact he sucks at everything, he is incredibly lazy when there is no urgent need for him. It's nearly impossible to get him off the bed to make breakfast if hadn't decided to do so beforehand. Yes Kakashi was one unique creature alright.

And Iruka was the lucky one to have him.

Stifling a yawn so he didn't wake said brown haired male, he took a carrot out of the fridge and put it in the oven. Which wasn't on. Then he tried to make a recipe he remembered from when he had to help his fellow guardian Obito make for some special gaurdian wedding.

It was a fruit parfait but Kakashi thought it was a chicken salad.

So taking out some random ingredients he took a cutting board and began slicing and dicing and mincing, not that he knew what any of those terms meant.

So taking his sliced bacon, cheese, onion, some instant white rice, and a full pineapple, he threw them into a pot of boiling water he had put on a little bit earlier.

Since there was no major mess he thought things were going well, however it started to go downhill when he pulled out the half-baked pancake batter and used the mixer to paint the walls instead of actually mixing the batter.

It was almost an exact repeat of yesterday. There was only one thing that had survived the onslaught and that was the dolphin speckled apron he wore. Why it remained clean for his past _two_ cooking sessions was beyond him but he was thankful for the small detail anyway.

By the time the water was overflowing, he turned off the stove and moved the contents of the strange soup into one of Iruka's bowls. Not knowing the man had a ladle, he took the bowl and scooped up whatever he could get into the bowl. The soup looked like a mix of goulash and a plain rice bowl.

He tasted it himself but since he had never really had food before then he thought it was good to him so he put it on the table and waited patiently for Iruka to wake.

By the time noon had rolled around, Kakashi was a bit confused at Iruka's actions. First, he had stayed home, then (after he ate his crudely made breakfast and washed up rather slowly) he left to do some grocery shopping. But this only started after Kakashi had been thoroughly yelled at to stay out of his kitchen. He was so relaxed compared to the day before and he only realized why when Iruka explained that it was the weekend.

Kakashi obeyed the command to stay out of the kitchen but fallowed Iruka to the store, making himself visible to the human eye. He noted that Iruka would keep getting strange looks from what seemed to be strangers and smiles from young men and women, far younger then himself.

Kakashi suddenly felt that undying urge to protect Iruka and instead of ignoring it he pushed Iruka across the street to the other side and just stepped onto the sidewalk when suddenly a car swerved off the rode and into the building they had just been standing in front of.

"Oh my Kami what just happened?" Iruka exclaimed while Kakashi told him he just had something like maternal instincts or something like that.

"It's more like a sixth sense silly, your not a girl you don't have 'maternal instincts'"

Kakashi shrugged an the two continued on their way seeing as the place was quickly beginning to crowd up.

Kakashi looked around in awe at everything in the 'convenience store,' as Iruka called it, and looked at everything. He had never been to a store because he had no need to do such a thing. He was almost high as his head was spinning so fast trying to look at everything. At one point though, he stopped his incisive pawing at Iruka when he saw a young boy, like five or six, tugging at his fathers pants asking to get something.

He then realized he was acting something akin to that and stopped immediately. When Iruka asked him if wanted something Kakashi thought for a moment and his mind immediately went to the cookies he saw in aisle three. So he dragged Iruka back there and without thinking and grabbed one of every kind of cookie he could see.

"Do we really this many cookies?"

"I don't know." he stated simply, because he really didn't know.

Iruka sighed and went to the cash register, he pulled out a small duck taped wallet and waited for the cashier to ring up all the items.

"Got enough snacks there Ru? Your going to get fat if you eat of all of them."

"Heh, no Mizuki**(1)** they are for my new friend here." Iruka answered somewhat uneasily and pointed at Kakashi. Kakashi gave a friendly wave and upside down U eye smile. He then looked the cashier up and down thinking it was a strange thing for him to also have silver hair.

"so where was his 'coat' then?" Kakashi asked, testing out the new words he heard earliar.

Iruka gave him a sadended look and after thinking about it for a minute he shrugged. "I'm not quite sure anymore but I know he has one because I remember seeing it when we were little kids."

_So Iruka knows this guy from his childhood memories huh? _Kakashi thought cynically. He shrugged off his un-guardian-like anger and continued to walk.

Helping carrying the bags inside he helped unload the contents but had to stop because he had put one to many cold items in the cabinets, like the chicken.

By the time Iruka had found and took the last of the soup cans out of the fire pit (in his defense he thought they were supposed to be warm) it was around three o'clock and so he decided to some house cleaning.

Iruka asked Kakashi to fold some laundry but when the laundry needed to be tumbled again from each wrinkle he made, Iruka had him dust. But Kakashi ended up getting more dust on the floor rather then cleaning it up.

And then after vacuuming and waxing and fluffing pillows didn't work, he just had Kakashi sit down and wait.

After all that was done Iruka looked at him and said, "If you a guardian aren't you supposed to my life _easier_ or something? Oh Kakashi what am I ever to do with you." even thought Iruka had been joking Kakashi didn't know that and he was litterally begging on his knees in an instant.

"N-no Iruka I can do better please don't get rid of me..." the last part came in a whisper but Iruka heard and suddenly realized what and impact his words had had on the poor guy.

"Oh no Kakashi I was kidding! No look stand up your not useless." Kakashi looked up but didn't stand. "Kakashi you crazy baka, I would never get rid of you. Even if I could I wouldn't." He knelt down beside him and gave Kakashi a reassuring hug.

Kakashi had never received a real hug before and had no idea what to do. So he sat there all confused until Iruka pulled him to his feet and made food for _him_ for a change.

Iruka ruffled Kakashi's already spaztastic hair and put on a different apron, one with scarecrows, and began to make something that began to smell delicious in minutes.

Kakashi watched with earnest attention as Iruka whipped around the room, going from counter to counter to prepare a meal with the newly stocked food.

By the time Iruka had finished preparing whatever it was that made his usually moderately spit-filled mouth water, he really wanted to try some. Even though he wasn't too great on the sense of taste, he could tell that what was currently being placed in front of him was going to be, as the people say, delicious.

Pulling down his mask, since he already felt so comfortable around Iruka, he split his chopsticks in two and stared at it.

He had no idea how to use chopsticks...

Kakashi mentally deadpanned as he stared at the steaming plate in front of him...

"Is something wrong Kakashi-san?"

"Mm no..."

"That's not a very convincing answer" Iruka teased.

"Well..." he started but couldn't quite fins himself saying the actual words. But he punched some mental sense back into himself and said rather blatantly, "I have no idea how to use chopsticks."

Iruka smiled, it was a warm smile that made him think of honey. He said, "well I have a fork you can use ok?"

Iruka was about to get up when Kakashi said, "actually I don't even know how to eat really."

Iruka sweat dropped. "Oh yeah almost forgot about that one didn't we? Uh well... any suggestions here Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled but without his mask it looked more like a leer since he didn't really quite know how to smile. He knew the feeling just not the action.

A plan then began to formulate in his mind, "maybe you could... feed it to me?"

Iruka blushed but smiled nevertheless and the sight sent Kakashi into a flurry of new emotions that scared him a little bit at the drastic change of feelings.

"Well how am I going to eat?" he asked. Kakashi smilply did what he had just suggested and fed Iruka a chopstick-full of rice and what looked like fish.

Through the mouthful Iruka said, "I hought ooh ouldn't use chopsticks?"

"Feeding myself I can't." Iruka deadpanned but began to fed him anyway as he were a little kid. Kakashi did the same and couldn't help but feel some kind of self satisfaction that he was feeding his seer.

After all, the only ones that could see were seers and only they could interact with the guardians, at that moment Kakashi realized just how lucky he was. Now that he thought about he was almost positive there was no way he'd be able to stay sane without interacting with Iruka. He would have had to find a way to speak to him, one way or another. He definitely would have gone crazy without him.

In fact, he was already crazy.

Kakashi was going to protect Iruka with all his power. Until the end, he would protect him with his life, because in the end, it was all worth it.

Kakashi had a mask-less smile on and Iruka was staring at him like he had grown an extra head or something.

"What are you so happy about hmm?"

"Oh nothing." he answer nonchalantly. But his smile quickly disappeared as he felt something in the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't the raw tuna.

It was that same feeling he had had back outside by the building (which had been on the news later on, turns out it was the result of a drunk driver) it was unsettling and he stood up so abruptly his chair toppled over and hit the ground.

"Kakashi?"

"Shh."

He took Iruka's hand and led him into the bedroom where the feeling dissipated, but only a little. He sat Iruka down on the bed and closed and locked the balcony door. Shutting the blinds, he pushed the bed into the corner furthest from the door and window. Kakashi stood in-between Iruka and the other obstacles. He heard Iruka shift on the bed behind him. "Kakas-"

He didn't get to finish as a head-spinning explosion went off somewhere in the kitchen.

Wood splintered against the force and to a normal person their ears would be ringing, but Kakashi was fine since nothing could really harm him. Kakashi left a copy of himself as he left to go check what all the noise was about.

And what he saw sitting in the kitchen, was the thing that left his head spinning.

* * *

><p><strong>1: DUH DUH DUUUUH! Lol as soon as I wrote that a giant cloud covered the sun and everything went semi-darkness… IT'S A BAD OMEN AHH!<strong>

**So what's got Kakashi all twisted? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

**WARNING: Spoiler alert, If you haven't watched the shippuden series this may be a tad confusing (lol ironic that I the writer hasn't even seen the episode I'm going to be writing about…) **

**P.S: go back to chapter 2 because I changed one of the demons appearance so I could sort some things out a bit better**

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi is taking an awfully long time... oh Kami I hope he's ok maybe I should go check?<em> Iruka though silently to himself as he continued debate on whether or not to go and check up on him.

His answer, however, was decided for him when suddenly his newly found guardian came smashing through the wall in a flurry of feathers and wood.

Iruka dived into his closet to avoid the onslaught of debris and heard Kakashi stutter out a groan before Iruka heard him fall to the ground as if he had no life left in him.

Iruka tilted his view through the closet slots and it startled him that his whole house hadn't caught fire yet.

There standing, more like floating, in the middle of his room was a large phoenix that was burning with a brilliantly bright light that was nearly blinding. It's large wings were folded in and tucked behind itself due it's massive size. Iruka stared out of terror, unsure of what to do.

"Long time no see Kakashi."

"Same here, Itachi. So what is it your looking for exactly."

The demon now known as Itachi looked at his guardian and his eyes lit up in a swirl of black and red. Kakashi fell over and was holding his head before Iruka could even blink, but when he did, his head hurt also as if whatever pain Kakashi had just went through, he had too.

The Itachi demon stared at Iruka's guardian with a blank face that seemed to remind him of someone. _Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha… no way could they be…? They are both guardians after all…but like us seers, he's a lone guardian, he only stays so maybe one day he can find the person he's supposed to protect..._

Iruka was pulled out of his thoughts as Kakashi stood there seemingly stunned for the moment.

"Give up Kakashi, tell me where the ninth soul is. Your no match for my Sharingan so if you don't want to die you better talk now."

Kakashi looked up, his black eye bandana now gone and his mask slightly split. "Never," then Iruka saw Kakashi put his hands together and suddenly lightning flew out in all directions. It was the same technique Iruka liked to often use. He could feel the energy pulsing through him as Kakashi shot forward as quick as the lightning in his palms.

And then... "Iruka! Where are you? Tsunade's calling and urgent meeting stat-" Iruka shut his wrist watch off but it was too late. The room went deathly cold as all movement ceased, time only resumed when his closet door was flung open and Iruka was held by his shirt collar, nearly choking to death.

"Iruka!" Kakashi made a move to go forward but was stopped by Itachi who had placed something cold on his neck.

The demon tsk'd and slowly Iruka felt himself being dragged backwards to Kami knows where. Kakashi was fallowing with his hands at the ready. He was prepared to strike but Iruka wasn't ready for what happened next.

A knife. A sharp unforgiving knife had found it's way from Iruka's neck into his guardians stomach. It was plunged deep inside him and Iruka flinched in pain because he felt it ghosting through him, he watched in horror, but not because Kakashi was going to fall, but because he continued to move.

Kakashi moved with the grace of a cat and the precision of a dog. The lighting hit square and true but only for there to be an empty space and the two men found themselves falling down and hitting the hardwood floor with a sickening thud. Immediately Iruka stood to accompany Kakashi with his wound but was quickly dismissed as Kakashi pulled out the mysterious looking knife and all but through it down, the bloody site making Iruka queasy.

"The hell was that all about?" Iruka demanded once Kakashi seemed to have recovered.

Kakashi wheezed a little bit before answering. "Itachi, ugh that little weasel. The sight of him makes me sick. I don't how he found me, I also don't know why he attacked. But what I really don't know, is how the hell was he able to hold a kunai?"

Iruka listened quietly to Kakashi's ramblings then slowly shushed him with the his finger. "I think you need some rest now." Iruka saw the smile underneath the dark cloth of the mask.

"You do know that I'm not human right? I'll be fine in a few hours. Three tops."

Iruka shook his head and pulled Kakashi over to the couch anyway and laid him down gently. He was just about to ask the question that had been bothering him when Kakashi answered it for him, as if he had read his mind.

"A kunai is some old weapon that can harm angels and demons and all that fun stuff. The seers would use it against the demons but how the hell Itachi got a hold of one _literally_ holding it, is beyond me. We're not meant to touch those wretched things."

Iruka sat in silent awe that Kakashi was able to know exactly what he had wanted to ask, though amusing he found it a bit annoying hoping it wouldn't happen too often.

About two and a half hours later Kakashi stood and stretched his once broken torso and wiped the blood away with his hand, cleaning his outfit and sewing it back together. Almost like brand new. "So Iruka, are you hungry?"

"_I_ will make dinner if I'm hungry, no more batter on the walls ok?" Then there was a loud banging at the front door and without a moment to spare the door was broken down and in stepped a worried and pissed off Tsunade.

"Iruka! Iru- oh there you are." So saying, Tsunade stormed over to the terrified Iruka and she gave him a quick exam. Checking his bones to see if they had broke or his pulse to see if it was normal (well, 120 BPM's **(1)** may not be normal per se).

"The only thing I wonder," Kakashi mumbled from somewhere behind him, "is where his partner is. We're not meant to be separated from one another…"

"What is he mumbling about?" Tsunade asked in a huff. Iruka pointed towards his bedroom and after receiving the strange look from Tsunade he shook his head but continued to point.

When she spotted the wreckage she screamed, "holy mother of ****"

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yeah ha sorry Sakura it's just... Damn..."

"A demon named Itachi did this." Iruka explained, hoping it would help.

"He's after the souls as well." Kakashi stated, rather blandly might he add. Kakashi sat down on the couch and resumed his slightly slouched position and Iruka could feel the waves of irritation coming off of him. Then Tsunade smacked him in the head.

Again, Iruka flinched because he could feel the pain. And not metaphorically, he could latterly feel his brain smash the inside of his skull from the force of the blow. Iruka flinched as he touched the spot.

"Quite being a brat and explain to us just what the hell happened here!"

"Ow Tsunade I felt that and it hurt."

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Don't be sympathetic just because he's your guardian."

"No Tsunade I _really _felt it and now I have a headache... excuse me while I go get an aspirin..." Tsunade rolled her eyes again but continued to press information out of Kakashi.

She got the names of a few people, and even a possible location. Seems like Kakashi has checked into the new organization as well.

"The only reason I know these people if because I have either met their demons or heard about them through the news and stuff."

Tsunade seemed satisfied and by the time Iruka stepped back into the room, pill in hand, everything seemed to have an eerie glow to it. Like shining a flashlight onto your face in the dead of night. Iruka sat and sipped his bottled water, remaining quiet.

Then as fast as she came, Tsunade left in a flash, picking up and slamming the broken door closed rather loudly. Sakura stood for a moment in the living room before rushing off after her.

Iruka sighed at the site of his newly 'decorated' home and stepped over the debris to get to his bed. Laying down he stared at the ceiling which he just noticed had scorch marks everywhere. He felt the bed bend to the side as a new weight was added and laid down next to him, staring at the charred ceiling as well.

"Close your eyes for a second Iruka." He did, not even hesitating a second. "Ok, open them." When he opened his eyes his room was newly painted into sea blue waves and his scattered wall was fixed as if nothing had happened.

"Oh yeah, you are _defiantly _useful if you just fixed a week long project in less then two seconds!"

He heard Kakashi chuckle and Iruka turned over and closed his eyes, resting them for a moment.

"Well, at least I'm good for something." Kakashi said, while Iruka felt an arm wrap around his torso.

Not really trying to protest, he weekly tried to push it away before he passed out. But it was too late because at that very moment, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Beats per minute…. I guess that one might be a bit of an obvious <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol sorry it took a bit, I had to do some homework crap but I finished so on with the story goodness**

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!**

**Lol it's funny that I'm listening to Halo while typing this :D :D :D P.s no real plot right here but I swear the next chapter will be a bit more action filled and stuff, this chapter is more about bonding and all that crap**

* * *

><p>Iruka woke up yet again to emptiness and once again trying to recall if everything that had happened the last few days had really been real or if he was just dreaming again.<p>

"Morning" came a yell from his now dark colored oak wood door, yeah this was real.

"God, I keep waking up by myself thinking this is all a dream and then you scare the crap out of me when you say hello because I can't remember if your real or not!"

Iruka saw Kakashi smile as his eye crinkled up into a half moon, "how could you forget me? I cause to much chaos to forget."

Iruka smiled, "very true." Getting up, Iruka grabbed a hairbrush and while detangling his now loose hair, headed for the showers. He stopped however when he felt a presence behind him.

Without turning around he said, "Kakashi you do realize I'm going to get in the shower right?"

"Never took a shower before." If anyone else had said that to Iruka he would have given them a WTF? Look and ran away instantly, but because it was Kakashi he didn't even blink. Instead he did a face palm.

"Kakashi! Just go sit on the couch until I'm done ok?"

Kakashi tilted his head in a rather cute fashion but Iruka ignored the puppy-like gesture and went into the bathroom. While Iruka waited for the water to heat up he began to strip, first taking off his shirt but when he was about to remove his pants he jumped about a foot into the air when someone touched his back.

Iruka whirled around and came face to face with Kakashi who was staring at him instensly. And to say the least, it was a bit awkward.

"Kakashi what did I just say less then five minutes ago?"

Kakashi shrugged and when Iruka blinked he was gone... only to end up right behind him again. Iruka was about to turn around when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and his grip seemed to paralyze him on the spot. "Wait, don't move just yet."

Iruka felt a warm hand trace down his spine and instantly he knew what Kakashi was looking at, his scar. It was a long scar that traced from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back. He remembered that all to well.

"Where did this come from?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka almost didn't answer but didn't have to anyway as Kakashi said it for him, "Mizuki..."

"How did you..."

"I can see the memory from touching your scar." Even though that seemed a little strange, Iruka thought it was pretty cool that you could see someone's past just from skin to skin contact. It also kind of saved him a bunch of time explaining.

"But he was working at that store how could..?"

"He's under parole because what he did was only enough to put him in jail for about five years. I still feel incredibly uneasy around him."

Even though he couldn't (or be able to) see his face, he knew Kakashi was probably making an 'o' shape with his mouth in realization.

Iruka himself relived all of the painful memories of him and Mizuki. All the good times they had shared only for Iruka to find that they were false. It was quite a simple answer really, Mizuki's soul became corrupt.

And those with corrupt souls will begin to see their demons.

It isn't the greatest way to find your guardian and it's a pointless thing to try and do. The only reason Mizuki's demon is no longer around is because it's kept under lock and key in the special containment unit in Tsunade's basement. He had never laid eyes on his gaurdian since.

The scar had come from Mizuki himself and when Kakashi traced hands down the scar, it sent shivers up his back in cold memory.

"I remember this."

"Huh?" he hadn't realized he had zoned out until Kakashi had spoke.

"I said I remember this. I was trying to figure out how to put an engine into a car when my back started to burn. It felt like someone was dragging a ghosts knife down my spine."

Something clicked in Iruka's mind just then. "So were not only mentally connected, but also slightly physical?"

"Seems like it." came Kakashi's bland response.

Iruka sighed and all the times he felt a ghosting pain but had done nothing to receive it flashed through his memory. Then the soft rhythm of water against tile came to his ears and he regained his senses. "Kakashi, out. I almost forgot to shower."

"You look clean to me."

"I smell like dirt and my hair is all greasy, how is that clean?" Kakashi continued to stare and Iruka took the opportunity to kick him out of his bathroom.

Iruka removed his pants but stood in his boxers for a moment waiting to see if Kakashi would come in again. When he didn't Iruka removed his last remaining article of clothing and stepped into the warm water.

However, about three minutes later Iruka heard something and stuck his head out of the shower.

**...O...**

Tsunade sat down and was about to take a sip of her tea when suddenly she heard the words _'get out now!' _screamed somewhere off in the distance.

"Funny," she said to herself as she took a seat, "that sounded like Iruka."

**...O...**

Iruka's face was red with embarrassment and shouting as he quickly finished up and after changing, went in search of his silver-haired guardian just so he could throw him across the room for yet again going into the bathroom, this time while Iruka was wearing nothing!

"Kakashi! Get your pale ass in hear _now!_"

Iruka heard a bit of shuffling behind him and went to go punch it but his hand only skimmed blonde hair as Naruto ducked to avoid his older friends fury.

"I-Iruka?" Naruto asked, fear evident in his voice.

"What the-? Where did you come from? Oh never mind that tell me later right now we need to find Kakashi!" Iruka looked around his small apartment and when he turned around after thoroughly searching his closet, he came face to face with Naruto. "Gah! What is it?"

"I was just wondering, what do you need Kakashi for?"

"So I can throttle him for being such a pervert!"

Then, Naruto suddenly transformed from a little blonde boy to the tall silver-haired Kakashi that was due for death. "What do you mean?"

Iruka, once getting over his initial shock, tackled Kakashi to the ground.

The two rolled around for a bit and Kakashi tried to dodge every punch that came his way but a few still made it's way straight to his face. Iruka really didn't pay attention to the fact the he was starting to go a bit numb from the air punches but he didn't really care.

"Iruka please stop." Kakashi said in a calm voice while still trying to dodge the punches.

Finally, Iruka stopped but only because he got tired, and Kakashi sat up with Iruka sitting on his lap.

"Your such a weird guardian. Remind me how we got paired exactly?" his eyes were serious, but Iruka knew he was beginning to smile. He wasn't really sure if he could ever get used to Kakashi always doing something stupid like this but ignored the idea of his future like this and stared Kakashi down.

"Only god knows I guess."

"God seems to know a lot these days."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and after Iruka got up and dusted himself off, began to make their breakfast even though it was almost noon.

"Am I really as strange as you say?"

Iruka just gave him a look and turned around. He felt Kakashi hug him from behind. "Yay, I'm unique."

Iruka smiled, "very."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, random bonding crap<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here is chapter fives makeup, I just felt a need to post last time. I had originally planned to post everyday this weekend but not enough ideas came to mind, so here is chapter six which will, might I add, start out a bit like the last chapter but only because it's only around noon. Also, after talking about Naruto I've finally have the chance to bring the real one in! :D So enjoy, new characters will be in this story also, not just Naruto but I mean real characters that are just new to my sad sad story.**

**DICLAIM-A-ER: NOTHING MI AMIGOS! I DON'T OWN MEXICO EITHER!**

* * *

><p>Iruka gently pushed Kakashi away and he continued to make him and himself an omelet when the doorbell rang. It seems like whenever he's busy doing something someone just has to come and bother him.<p>

Taking off his blue apron, Iruka went to the door but before he could even touch it something knocked him over in a tackle. It took him a second to register that it was the _real_ Naruto and not just Kakashi in disguise again. "Iruka!"

"Hey kiddo what brings you here?"

"Kakashi, I want to see him! Grandma Tsunade said you found your guardian I _have_ to make sure he's good enough for you!"

Naruto was staring at Iruka intensely and Kakashi came around the corner and entered the room. Holding up a hand and smiling, he said, "Hey."

Instantly Naruto was off of him and was practically scanning Kakashi like a machine along with an intense glare that said 'move and your dead.' Kakashi stood there, looking a bit uncomfortable, and shuffling from foot to foot under the intense gaze he was receiving.

After about five minutes Naruto came back to Iruka, goofy smile in place, and asked if he could stay for awhile. "Please Iruka? Sakura is bugging me way too much what with the whole soul snatching thing I need some free time too you know!"

"Yeah I know," Iruka said while ruffling his blonde hair, "sure you can stay for a few hours, just be gone before the sun disappears."

"Sweet!" Iruka began shuffling his way around everyone and back into the kitchen when he kicked something that went skidding across his hard wood floor.

It bounced off his open door frame and he went to go retrieve it. When he picked it up he noted that it was the knife Kakashi had been stabbed with the day before. He threw it on his dresser and left it alone, not wanting to touch it anymore then he had to.

"What was that Iruka?" Naruto asked once he had returned.

"Nothing, I just forgot about something and kicked it just now," which was true. Naruto nodded and Iruka continued cooking and when the three boys finished eating and cleaning up (or attempting to in Kakashi's case) it was around one o'clock and Naruto decided it was time to go to the park.

"Great idea, come on Kakashi, you'll like the park." If Kakashi had dog ears they would've perked up at the mention of a park.

Kakashi nodded his head like an obedient pet and off they went.

However, things didn't quite go as planned.

First there was a huge pile up on brick street which was the result of a car crash a few streets down. Iruka mentally wondered what was with all the car crashes lately while they waited. After an hour of waiting Iruka's car finally made it to the other side of town and into the parking garage. Which just so happened to be completely full.

So he parked on the street and the three headed to the park which was blissfully void of children. Naruto, being the energetic kid he was, (even though he was sixteen) ran up and down the rivers bank and went down the slide about a million times.

Exactly one hour from when they arrived, _they_ arrived.

And by they, I mean the ones Iruka and Kakashi have been trying to avoid.

"Sakura I need back up stat!" Nothing but static came back to him and he flicked his watch a few times to try and clear it.

"Sakura! Tsunade! Anyone?"

Iruka heard a disturbing chuckle come from directly behind him.

"Looking for your little friends are we?"

Iruka jumped back and looked up. He watched in horror as the very demon that had been inside his house less then a day ago, was dangling his unconscious friends upside down over the river.

"Itachi!" Kakashi yelled over the humans laughter.

"Ha! Itachi, keep then busy while I go get our prize."

Kakashi ran to intercept the blue skinned human and Iruka did the only rational thing he could think of, save his friends.

They were the only friends he had and Iruka couldn't afford to lose them.

Iruka leapt into the air, almost flying, and sent a kick towards the demons chest, which was gone in the second he had seen it. Iruka fell unceremoniously into the water and was instantly soaked to the bone.

Out of his peripheral he saw Naruto fighting gallantly with Kakashi who was currently doing hand to hand. What Iruka found the most strange though, was that Naruto was beginning to get a bit red around the edges. Literally, it was like some sort of red aura was engulfing him.

Naruto and Kakashi were working together like a real team and Iruka hastily ducked as a large fireball came whizzing past his face. Iruka felt the heat as it skimmed by him. He almost got his head charred off, he needed to pay attention.

While he mentally scolded himself for being so oblivious, he ducked as more fireballs were aimed at him, each one fizzling out at the touch of the water.

After five minutes of running and ducking, Iruka finally was able to make it back to shore and went to join the others. However, he was forced to move quickly as something sharp skimmed his shoulder, he turned to prepare but something else sliced across the bridge of his nose and knocked him flat on his back.**(1)**

Iruka clutched his face and tried not to scream. Even though he dared not to open his eyes afraid to get blood in them, he heard Kakashi hiss in the ghosting pain. Iruka felt a ghost punch land on his shoulder and he knew it had happened in the split second he had him distracted.

Looking around, he wiped the blood off his face and rolled out the way just in time for yet another fireball to come crashing down in the spot he had just been sitting in.

He grabbed hold of himself and shook of the pain that was quickly making his face numb.

Iruka got in a fighting stance and was about to rush forward when he heard a deafening explosion off the his right and he saw Kakashi beginning to use his lighting abilities. Iruka gathered up the strength he had and ran past Itachi towards Kakashi. The duo stood back to back and gladly made room for Naruto to join in as well. The trio stood in a triangle, each facing a different opponent. Iruka faced Itachi, Kakashi faced a blue-skinned male, and Naruto was gradually being pushed towards the water. Iruka and Kakashi shared a look and meeting each others eyes he fallowed the silent command of _one two three go._

One, Kakashi's masked mouth said.

Two, Iruka whispered.

Three, they said together.

And the most amazing thing happened.

After activating their abilities at the same time and with he both of them being so close to the water, they sent up a tsunami of sparks and water that rained down on the two unwanted guests.

Naruto watched in earnest awe at the show the two were putting on and also watched as the current began to drag the two lost souls away to god knows where.

When the smoke from the charred ground cleared, the three were left standing covered in dirt, blood, and sweet. Iruka's face was now covered completely in blood and Kakashi hurried over to help.

By now his friends were fully awake and well alert of everything going on. Naruto stood and quickly went to untie them.

As soon as Tsunade saw the blood seeping through a newly formed scar on Iruka's face, she stood and wordlessly began to treat him.

"How much of that did you see?"

"Quite a bit. That was some show you put on boy. Just let me ask one thing: what exactly did that demon cut you with? This cut isn't fading."

"It was called a shuriken. And it's embedded in that tree over there." Kakashi answered simply while pointing in the direction of the weapon, a look of pure anger planted on his face.

"Go get it brat."

"I can't touch it."

"I said go get it!" Tsunade said, her voice raising. Sakura stepped un front of the two before it got to out of hand and motioned for Naruto to go retrieve the bloody weapon.

"That's so cool but so weird. What is it called again?"

"Shuriken. Guardians _or _demons aren't even allowed to touch them. Yet, Itachi managed to get his hands on one..."

The five of them stood there for a moment, all awkward, then finally Tsunade spoke up. "Well, we best be getting some things in order. Iruka, go home and rest, Naruto your coming with us and no complaints or _else._" Iruka saw the poor boy visibly wince at the thought and Kakashi took Iruka by the hand and when he blinked he felt a slight tingling sensation then he found himself standing in the middle of his apartment.

"What the-?"

"Teleportation. Comes in handy. I'll teach you how to use it some day."

"That's great and all but what about my car?"

"In the parking garage." Kakashi answered nonchalantly and Iruka was about to go into freak out mode when his face began to sting a bit.

"Oh we should probably wrap that up." So saying Kakashi took some gauze (out of nowhere he presumed) and began carefully wrapping then around his head. Iruka went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror, he smiled as best he could.

"What?" Kakashi asked as he joined him by the mirror, resting his head on Iruka's shoulder.

"I look like Kotetsu you know? You haven't met him yet but look through your- well really mine- memories and you'll know what I mean."

Kakashi smiled his one-eyed smile and the two stood there staring at each others reflections.

After awhile Iruka yawned loudly and Kakashi chuckled and dragged him off to the bedroom.

Iruka tiredly changed his outfit and Kakashi watched him. When Iruka faced Kakashi again with half lidded eyes Iruka saw him in a different outfit for the first time.

Instead of his usual attire Kakashi was just in a pair of black sweatpants and he chest was uncovered for the world to see.

Iruka found himself slightly tongue tied at the sight and he forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat. Kakashi tilted his head and looked at him. Iruka walked over and laid down next to the man and Kakashi pulled him down next to him.

"I think you need some sleep."

Iruka nodded dumbly and closed his eyes.

In minutes, he had fallen asleep to the warmth next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>1: This is how I think Iruka should have gotten his scar, YES I KNOW he got it when he was younger but this is a story so just go with it K?<strong>

**Also I hope this chapter didn't go to fast because at one point it felt it did. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW! It's been awhile huh! Sorry the weekend got away from me so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, all rights reserved to the creator (Kami I wish I was him… T-T)**

* * *

><p>Iruka woke to an unfamiliar warmth next to him. He scooted closer to the warmth that was quickly becoming comfortable. The first thing that went through his mind was: <em>who is this? Am I with someone..? Not that I can remember. Mmm, whoever it is they smell nice... like spices and some other musky scent... musky?<em>

Iruka cracked open an eye and his line of vision was meet with a pale strong chest and Iruka jumped about a foot into the air.

"Ahh! What the-?"

"Good morning Ru-chan!"

"K-Kakashi?" He saw said angel nod in agreement and Iruka put a hand to his chest to ease his ever present heart attack.

"What the heck were you doing in my bed?"

"Yesterday you said that you weren't sure if I was real or not because I'm gone. So I decided to stay and make sure you knew I was here!" Kakashi answered cheerfully.

"By the way," he added, "don't we have school?"

Iruka stole a glance a glance at his bedside alarm clock and groaned loudly. "Why is it that ever since you've shown up everything manages to slip my mind?"

He saw Kakashi shrug out of the corner of his eye and stood up to get ready.

He had thirty minutes.

Kakashi had disappeared at some point and Iruka found him sitting in his seat, all smiles - even though it was masked - and the girls practically floating around him.

Just as Iruka was about to start, the principle came in.

"Iruka, you have yet another student. So I'll leave you to it. Oh, and please try to make it here on time." Iruka blushed bright red from embarrassment and looked over at his new _new_ student.

"Her name is Konan."

Iruka nodded and gestured to the only available seat which was in the second row, three away from Kakashi. Konan sat and immediately began fiddling with a piece of paper. Iruka assumed it was just a nervous habit of hers but later Iruka noticed she was actually folding it. By the end of the period it was a very intricately designed (and very beautiful) bird. She gave it to him when she left and Iruka nodded in thanks.

However, Kakashi came and crumpled up the bird that had taken Konan all period to make.

"Kakashi!"

"Now don't jump to conclusions just yet! Please stop and think about why I did that."

Iruka though for a moment but really couldn't think of a legit reason other then him not liking her very much. "Do you not like Konan?"

"No, because she is a demon." at this point Kakashi was leaning forward and whispering in his ear because Iruka's next class was coming in.

Iruka's eyes went wide and Kakashi left. Iruka stood there for a second, disbelieving in the fact that yet another problem was arising.

By the time the day was over Iruka had retrieved the fallen origami bird and was examining it while waiting for Kakashi to come to his car.

"I thought I got rid of that." Iruka jumped at the sudden intrusion but shook it off.

"Yeah but I wanted to know why, like what's going to happen?"

Kakashi took it out of his hand and chucked it out of the now moving car window. "Because, it's act's as a spy for her. I don't know what she wants or who her person is but I don't want anything to do with this whole demon thing. Especially if it puts you of all people in danger."

Iruka felt his cheeks warm and turned to watch the road. Iruka parallel parked in front of his apartment doors and shut off the engine, however, instead of getting out he sat there for a moment.

"Hey Kakashi..?" he asked, somewhat meekly.

"Hmm."

"do you think we could, you know like, practice."

Kakashi turned to look at him with a puppy-faced head tilt, "practice what?"

"Our abilities and stuff. Did you see what we did back at the park! That was amazing! What else do you think we could do? It could be infinite it could be-" by now Iruka was on a roll but Kakashi held up a hand.

"I don't know how good of an idea that is. We can't practice here at least."

"Oh no I mean in some secluded area or something. Like somewhere in the mountains."

"No I mean we can't practice _here_ in general. You don't want to destroy the world now do you?" Kakashi said with a chuckle.

Iruka's eyes widened so far they could rival the moon as he took in that new piece of information.

"T-the whole world?"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment, then he leaned back with a crescent moon smile. "Yeah but that's only in theory. You have yet to master everything _I _can do."

Iruka mock scoffed, "gee is your ego big enough for ya?" he said, smiling all the while.

Kakashi grinned under his mask but stopped moving for a moment, dead silent.

"Kaka-"

"Shh!"

_Ah crap not again..._

Iruka waited with Kakashi in the deafening silence. He waited.

And waited.

And waited for two hours.

Finally he got fed up and made a move to open the car door when a paled hand covered his. Speckled shiny grey wings engulfed him and pulled him back into a cocoon-like structure.

"Don't go out just yet." Iruka was going to ask why but thought better of it seeing as Kakashi always seemed to have his reasons.

Another three hours later the sun had fallen and the twilight was beginning to seep through the horizon.

"Kakashi can't you use your voodoo magic or something? It's getting late and I'm starting to get a bit hungry."

"Voodoo? Isn't that with dolls and stuff?"

Iruka shrugged and twisted his fingers together, a nervous habit of his. Reaching up, he fingered the bandaged scar that had gotten the attention of everyone today. He could still feel his blood pumping though the veins underneath trying to calm the redness and swelling.

He felt his stomach rumble a bit and he put a hand to it to try and ease his hunger. "Kakashi really-"

"Not now shh!" Iruka was seriously starting to wonder what on earth was going on when he felt another rumbling.

And this one wasn't his stomach.

Iruka whipped his head up so fast he was surprised he didn't have whiplash.

Off in the distance he saw smoke rising out from the town. He climbed out of Kakashi's lap and into the backseat where he looked up at the sky, confusion clearly written.

Iruka suddenly jerked forward as the car was put into motion. He banged his chin against the seat and tried to buckled himself in, "Kakashi!"

"Hold on!" Iruka tried his best not to scream as Kakashi rounded the corner on two wheels going close to one. Kakashi was about a mile away from his apartment when Iruka felt the rumbling again. It felt like it was coming from behind and when he turned there was a huge mushroom cloud floating through the sky. He just _knew_ that that cloud, had once been his home.

"Never trust anyone Iruka." Kakashi said as he slowed down. He parked the car somewhere in the middle of the forest and got out. Opening the back door he pulled Iruka out and gave him a backwards hug.

Iruka on the other hand, had no idea what to say. So he stood there, his mind as blown as his house.

"Hey don't worry." Iruka yelped when he heard the soft whisper in his ear, "turn around and we'll stay here." Iruka turned and gasped at what he saw.

There, in the middle of the forest, was a house.

It was a perfect house.

It was probably what every couple could ever dream of. What with the house being on a cliff in the middle of the forest overlooking Konoha and the ocean. The sea breeze floating in, the house painted a warm peach color with a large deck with a-

Wait... couple?

Where in the world had _that_ come from?

Iruka shook his head and looked back at the house. "Why did my house get mushroom bombed anyway?"

"Because they want me dead. Iruka, If I go you'll be forever lost, I can't have that. If you go, not only will i become a demon, I'll probably be the most horrid one. Losing the life of someone I care so deeply about, when i konw I could've save it..." Kakashi said while squeezing Iruka to the point of no return.

The two sat there in peace while the night continued to get darker. Soon the full moon was dominating the sky and Iruka saw Kakashi's pale skin glow in the moonlight. It was almost as if he was a glow-stick. His wings were fully shown and sparkling like never ending fireworks, he saw some flecks of gold here and there and smiled at the warm sight.

What Iruka thought was a warm breeze caressing his skin, he was startled to find that he was facing towards a pale hand. He could tell it belonged to Kakashi.

So many thoughts were going through his mind at the moment and how everything just seemed to go so fast and then, everything began to unwind and go into slow motion.

Something, Iruka couldn't quite register what, was coming closer to his face. And before he could push it away he was greeted by a pair of warm lip on his own.

_Kakashi..._

* * *

><p><strong>WOO! Thought I'd throw in some romance finally, after all that is how this story was spawned ;D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**LOL XD Here I am here once again XD!**

**By the way I want to thank Fanasi Liar, Vega1301, and Kick-aft (especially you for liking my other story that never went anywhere XD) You guys rule and without you guys this story would be dead by now (didn't know it was alive..?) **

**So, sappy moment over I hope you read this and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but I WISH!**

* * *

><p>He woke with a pleasent feeling curling in his gut. His face was pressed up against something and when he snuggled closed he noticed that tt felt soft and that it smelled nice. He really didn't know what to compare the sweet smell to so to put it simply, it was nice.<p>

Kakashi smiled already knowing where said scent was coming from and scooted a even closer to it. Last night after Kakashi did what he had seen millions of other people do, Iruka did what apparently people call fainting.

At first he did a total freak out and after checking all of Iruka's vital signs he realized he was fine. Well, other then falling flat on his back, stone cold out.

After what he guessed was thirty minutes he felt stirring next to him. Keeping his eye closed, he waited for Iruka to wake up, a grin spread under he mask. What he did not expect, however, was to be roughly shove out of bed.

"Iruka?"

"What happened? Ah my house! Oh no school! Ahh!" Kakashi watched Iruka run around in circles to get ready and by the time the man had fled out the door, Kakashi had barely blinked.

Kakashi stood and stretched his muscles. Yawning for no good reason only because he saw people do it, he attempted to get dressed.

By attempted I mean he couldn't find any clothes. When Kakashi had made this new house he included everything from food to bug spray, but he had only been thinking about what Iruka would need. He usually didn't need this stuff so instead of going to the store like a normal person, he poofed up his usual outfit and put it on.

Smiling, he walked outside and stared at the empty spot where he had parked Iruka's car yesterday. For never driving once in his life one would've thought he'd be a worse threat then the bomb, but he managed to get them to safety. Minus a few external scratches.

Kakashi walked around a bit and almost made an attempt to go to school but decided not to since Iruka had actually gotten there on time for once but first hour was nearly over. _But what if something happened?_ he thought, Kakashi had to reason with himself for a moment before deciding to disguise himself and sneak in.

Wow, what a disaster that was.

Kakashi put a shadow over him to make him look like someone else. Picking a female with purple tinted hair who was walking out of the building, he changed his form and walked into the school.

Oh dear Kami.

It was actually kind of fun being the student but being the teacher was hell. The kids would not stop screaming for shit! There was no mute button on these things. He found it ironic that these were fully grown adults he was talking about.

Of course, this was Iruka's class he was walking by. So Kakashi decided to pay a little visit. "Hello!"

The children instantly shut up and looked at Kakashi with - fear maybe? - some indescribable look but he knew it wasn't one of awe or respect. Maybe forced respect but...

"A-Anko! Ah what are you doing in here?"

Kakashi could practically _hear_ the silent plead for this 'Anko' person to leave. Maybe he picked the wrong person? She must be something akin to a school menace if it's making poor Iruka stutter and shake. _When he stutters he looks kind of... I don't know what's that word? Ugh puppy-like? No. Fuzzy... no. Oh cute that's it. _Kakashi thought quietly to himself when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder.

"Um Anko-san, not offend you or anything but uh, why are you here exactly? Now is you lunch break."

"Hm? Oh yeah whatever um... I actually came to get you!"

"But it's not my lunch break..?"

"Heh oh... *awkward* ... Ok then!" Kakashi spun on one heel and fled the place. He had just reached the bushes when said Anko person reentered the school. Kakashi sighed a huge sigh of relief and continued on.

_Iruka said something about lunch? Wait! Did he eat breakfast? No, not again. _

"I need to get him some food!" Kakashi announced his next plan to the world and went in search of some place he could get a meal for Iruka. There was no way he'd go home since he couldn't cook - magically or physically - so maybe if he watched some people he could figure out how to order something.

Eventually he found this cute little stand with bowls of noodles that looked pretty edible up close and from a distance. Going underneath the curtains, he entered the small room and looked around.

It smelled nice, it looked nice, overall it looked like a good place.

"What can I get for ya?" Kakashi turned to look at an older man behind the counter. Behind him a was a younger girl who had her hair in pigtails.

"Um..."

"Of course how silly of me! You need a menu right? Well here!" The counter guy - as Kakashi had named him - gave him a plastic wrapped menu and just ordered the first thing he saw.

"Um an bowl of Miso pork ramen to go..?"

"Will do." Kakashi watched at full attention as the guy started preparing food. He hadn't thought about the cost of it so when he asked for 600**(1)** yen Kakashi really didn't know what to do.

So he took out his wallet and pulled out a few coins. Of course, it didn't all come flowing out, it only did that because Kakashi thought it would be funny, he was ninety percent positive he couldn't do that here.

He was about to leave when the guy behind him called out, "Sir! You over paid!"

"Uh, keep it?" like he had heard so many other people say.

"But it's over nine thousand**(2) **extra!"

"Ok. Uh, keep it. Thanks for the food."

"Kakashi left leaving a stunned man behind the counter who was also overly happy that he had gotten such a large tip.

Kakashi on the other hand, hummed his way back to school and thought he was incredibly lucky that he saw Iruka walking out the door at that very moment.

"Iruka!"

Iruka looked in his direction and Kakashi thought he looked a bit pale. But again, he thought it was because he hadn't eaten all day.

"Kakashi um yeah hi what's that? Oh never mind I have to go by."

Iruka's words came out in a rush and when he started to fast walk away Kakashi ran to catch up with him.

"Iruka?"

"Not now Kakashi."

"But... I brought you lunch."

Iruka stopped moving and stared at the bag in his Kakashi's hands. "Why?"

"Because you haven't been eating breakfast?"

He heard Iruka sigh and he felt a wave of stress come over him, and it wasn't his own. Iruka was feeling stress and Kakashi wanted to help but instead he stood there thinking if he tried to comfort his counterpart he'd end up getting them both hurt somehow.

By that he meant Iruka might beat him to a pulp like he tried to before and he might hurt himself as well.

"Are you mad?"

"No!" Iruka shouted and Kakashi had to duck at the fist that came flying at him.

"No! I'm completely fine that with the fact that my apartment got blown up last night, that my students are going crazier then usual, that my _guardian angel_ kissed me! That I unexpectedly had to move, that I'm late _everywhere_ I go now! That-"

Kakashi cut him off spine crushing hug.

"why are you so stressed Iruka? I'm here to help you. You know that right?"

Kakashi had to hold Iruka tight so he wouldn't try attacking him. And instead of the usual death threats or punches, he felt something wet on his shoulder.

Looking over at him, he saw Iruka crying for the first time.

"To many bad memories came up when you do this Kakashi..."

Instantly he knew this was about that Mizuki character.

"You know I can't hurt you right? Nor would I ever." He heard a muffled thanks and felt Iruka burry his head into his shoulder and they stood there for a moment.

When Iruka removed himself his face was slightly red and his eyes were a bit puffy. Iruka put his lips to Kakashi's masked ones for a brief second and he just stared at him.

Then Kakashi thought of something his counterpart had said earliar, "Hey Iruka."

"What."

"What's a kiss?"

Iruka deadpanned.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe." Iruka smiled, and tackled him to the ground. A normal person would've have dropped the bag in their hands, but Kakashi managed to keep it upright while Iruka sat on him.

"You better be prepared to dig your grave early!"

"Aw how sweet," came another voice. When they turned around Kakashi saw that female he used to disguise himself as earliar was standing there.

"Oh, hey Anko." Iruka said with an embarassed blush.

Anko smiled, shook her head, and left.

"Wonder what that was all about."

Kakashi shurgged along with Iruka and he finally gave him his food he had bought him. Iruka said thanks and Kakashi watched him eat it while they sat at the park they had disnegrated a few days before.

Iruka had to go back to work and Kakashi was all upset for no good reason. By the time the day was over Kakashi had fallen asleep out of boredom and when Iruka say this, he laid down on the bed and joined him.

* * *

><p><strong>1: About 7.30$ in the U.S<strong>

**2: Never watched th****e show, I just love that one part. From Dragon Ball Z which I don't own either... P.S that's about 100.00$! Lucky ramen guy...**

**I guess you could argue that this is more random bonding crap, it's seems like the bonding only happens from Kakashi's point of veiw... :/ IDK oh well!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I skipped a few days so now it's Saturday. I skipped because I lost track of the time in my story. XD**

**Also a bit of a spoiler alert if you've never seen the shippuden series whatsoever because this is near the beginning of the series.**

**Disclaimer: NO Naruto, NO cop codes**

* * *

><p>Iruka woke up to loud noises, the smell of burnt toast, and something spicy and his mind did a three-sixty to try and wrap around the situation he was beginning to face. It was like trying to wrap up a basketball for a present; very difficult.<p>

"Kakashi! I told you to-"

Inside the kitchen he saw multiple things.

First, some sort of foam - probably the fire extinguisher - spread out on the wall above the stove, next Sakura was tangled within a sticky web of batter, and Naruto was hanging upside-down by some bluish looking rope, and Kakashi was covered in the same whitish foam.

Kakashi was arguing loudly with Naruto and Sakura, something about turnips, when Iruka stepped into the slaughter zone. The room went dead quite.

However, the silence only lasted two seconds as all three participants in the room screamed apologies and tried to explain what had happened.

"Your stupid guardian tied me up!"

"Naruto glued me to the floor!"

"These brats tried to blow up our home!"

Iruka's face was becoming an almost unhealthy shade of red from anger as he shouted, "_Stupid guardian? Glued to the damn floor? Tied up? OUR home?"_

Fear was evident on everyone's faces as they closed their eyes and hung their heads in shame and fear.

"_Now!_" Iruka said scarily calm, "_who_ _can_ _explain_ exactly _what happened here_?"

They all started speaking simultaneously when he held up a hand, "ONE speaker will do!"

Kakashi started, "Well... I know you told me to stay out of the kitchen but I _really_ wanted to surprise you! So I found a way to contact Naruto and I asked him to help! Then he came over with Sakura and I thought that would be great because it would mean extra help! Then we argued over what to make so Sakura suggested something called an omelet and Naruto agreed so I thought it would be a good idea then the stove caught on fire because Naruto was trying to cook it faster by turning the burner up and Sakura was yelling at him!

"So then while they were arguing I tried to stop it but it only got worse when my sleeve caught on fire and I would've been fine but Naruto grabbed the 'fire extinguisher' and sprayed me with it also getting the stove! But it got even worse when the batter we had made earlier spilled over the floor because I was so surprised at getting sprayed that I knocked it over and Sakura got covered in it. Then-"

Kakashi was blurting things out like no tomorrow when Naruto interrupted, "Yeah! But it happened a little differently because you were the one that put to much of that stuff in the batter and it because really sticky!"

"And now I can't move! I don't think this is even batter!" Sakura exclaimed as she tried her best to stand straight without slumping."

Iruka went over and examined the 'batter.' He sighed.

"That's because it's not batter. I don't know WHERE, or HOW you guys got it, but it's instant _cement!_" Sakura squeaked and Naruto freaked out.

"I told you it wasn't batter!" Sakura screamed.

Iruka sighed, "ok so one more thing, how did Naruto get all tied up?"

Sakura and Naruto screamed 'Kakashi' and Kakashi backed up a little with his hands held up.

"I don't know what this is but it hurts! LET ME DOWN!"

Kakashi sighed, "I'll fix it," before everyone could yell no, Kakashi snapped his fingers and everything was fixed.

"Why didn't you that before baka?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura chimed and Kakashi looked like a kicked puppy. Even though he only had one visible eye, it was as wide as the moon.

After everything was settled, Iruka sat down with a tea next to Kakashi. "That was a very interesting wake up call Kakashi."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi looked so sad at that very moment that Iruka couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed also.

"Oh it's fine. After all, I have to deal with a roomful of collage students. I used to teach kindergartners but when I came home one to many times with finger paint in my hair, I realized that it was a bit too difficult. I taught middle scholars and high scholars, so, you guys are nothing."

Kakashi looked up, and setting Iruka's cup down, tackled him into a full blown hug. "Yay you still love me."

"Of course." **(1)**

After ten minutes of fluff, the two stood up and Iruka looked at his wrist watch and at that moment, it bleeped loudly.

"Iruka! 10-33!"(**2)**

Then the signal went dead.

"Crap! Kakashi, let's go! Now!"

Jumping into his car, Iruka high tailed it out of there. About halfway through the ride he realized he could've had Kakashi transport them there but he just shook his head. Fallowing the GPS on his watch it led the duo to an old abandoned warehouse halfway to the village to Suna.

Going in he pulled out his gun and held the trigger tightly. Iruka felt a searing heat on the back of his thigh and when he turned to check on Kakashi he saw something move in the dark and Kakashi fell over, his leg gushing out blood of some kind.

"Kakashi, what happened?"

"That bastard!" was all he heard before Iruka was sent spinning on his heals as someone punched him in the face, most likely reopening his still sensitive cut.

He turned as he was more stunned by who punched him rather then the punch itself.

Kakashi stood there, arm outstretched in a fist.

"Kakashi!"

"Iruka I-it's not me I swear! I-I'm not - ahh watch out!" Iruka ducked as Kakashi took another swing at him.

Iruka was scared to death that the fact this was happening. Suddenly something exploded behind him sending down a rain of boxed pipes that always seemed to be left behind in abandoned warehouses.

"There!" Iruka jumped into a crouch on a barrel and through the darkness he saw a flash of blonde**(3) **and he was positive it wasn't Naruto.

In the second he saw it, it was gone and Iruka had to do a back-flip to avoid a devastating roundhouse kick.

"Kakashi!"

"It's not me!" he screamed as he flung himself yet again towards Iruka. However, this time Iruka noticed something. Where he felt the ghosting sting of the cut, he saw a thin line of blue leading out into the darkness.

_He's being controlled!_

Iruka spun around Kakashi and fallowed the blue line further into the warehouse. He was suddenly pushed back by an enormous force as a flash of pink sent him flying through at least three walls. Instantly he knew Sakura was being controlled as well.

He jumped and parried the next two blows from both Kakashi and Sakura and he was starting to wonder just how long he'd be able to survive this.

That's when a bolt of lightning hit the spot inches from Iruka's face against the wall.

Kakashi's controller was using his lightning abilites.

Iruka smirked.

He timed the electric intervals Kakashi was giving off and Kakashi was beginning to become more and more worried he might actually hit him.

When their powers finally activated in sync, there was a halo of sparking lights covering the entire area and the blue light was beginning to dissolve. A bomb or something came falling towards them but was disintegrated before it could even touch them.

Iruka decided to take control and directed one arm of lighting upwards towards one attacker and the second outwards towards the blue string.

In a few minutes of quiet, Iruka breathed deeply but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Interesting, hmm? Quite an artistic show they put on there yeah?"

Behind them there was the same flash of blonde standing atop a large bird and next to him was a redheaded demon with wings that looked like wood infused with metal razors.

"It didn't last long enough." the red head said, his voice void of emotion.

"But that's the beauty of it hmm."

"OH SHUT UP!" turning around, the trio saw Naruto freaking out and screaming at the top of his lungs over by the Itachi demon and the blue-skinned male.

There was a box of some sort situated in front of Naruto and it was glowing suspiciously.

However, Iruka had no time to think when Kakashi rushed forward with a wad of lightning in his hands.

Iruka gathered up his strength, as did Sakura, and thee three rushed forward.

The battle was long and hard and the three were the only ones left, the other's either dead or knocked out.

Sakura had destroyed the red haired demon which had left the blonde flyer wandering. The other two had slipped out in the midst of the battle but were still beaten pretty badly beforehand.

Which left one thing on their to-do-list: get Naruto away from the ever glowing box that seemed to grow more ominous by the second.

The three gathered around the tied-up Naruto and began trying to figure it out when the glowing became brighter and brighter until...

A ghost-like hand flew out from the box and since what it had originally been aiming for was blocked, it went straight through Iruka's back.

The hand disappeared inside Iruka and Kakashi was being pulled into himself and suddenly he was pulled out from behind Iruka's body, and sealed away inside the now dim box.

Iruka screamed, and fainted at the sight of the now silver box.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Everybody squeal and saw aww! I know I did ;D<strong>

**2: EMERGENCY!**

**3: XD can you take a guess? (If not It's our favorite blonde bomber Deidara! :D)**

**What's going to happen to Kakashi? How did they not notice the glowing? Why did I light the turkey on fire? ? ? ? AH THE QUESTIONS! CLIFF HANGER DUH DUH DUUUUH!s**


	10. Chapter 10

**I felt like the last chapter was a bit fast so lets rewind a bit and slow it down it my level of intelligence (A.K.A very low) **

**Ha-ha p.s sorry it took sooo long! I was catching up on my: **

**~Homework (not really important XP)**

**~Sleep (I'm like Gaara, do I really need sleep?)**

**~T.V watching (When **_**was**_** the last time I watched T.V..?) and**

**~Anime (VERY IMPORTENTE! I watch Naruto(duh), a little bit of Bleach, a little of One Piece, Beelzebub(funny), Junjou Romantica(X3), Sekai Ichi Hastukoi: (did I spell that right? Idk to lazy to check…)A.K.A world's greatest first love, and a little bit of Shuugo Charra(did I spell **_**that**_** right..? Probably not)) **

**Ok and ALSO I freaken cut my finger with scissors so I hope you know that as I type this it freakin hurts.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Iruka woke with a start, unused to the empty room. He looked around, disappointed. "It really was just a dream." Iruka lowered his eyes and before he could stop himself, he felt a tear hit the sheets.<p>

He stood and wiped his watering eyes. "No, no it's okay..."

He looked around and something shining in his eyes caught his attention. He went over and looked at it, it was a kunai...

A kunai!

It was all real!

And when he stepped into the kitchen he knew he was right. He pocketed the kunai thing and looked around.

He must have been hallucinating or something earlier, maybe he was just so shocked from last night he just wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it or not. But now, as he stared at the little silver box sitting on his counter, he knew that he hadn't been crazy that whole time.

Iruka faced the box and looked at it, the other three occupiers of the room looking at him. "Kakashi..." Iruka whispered just loud enough so only he - and possibly Kakashi - could hear it.

"Iruka..." Sakura said softly behind him.

He turned to face his friends, "we have to get him out!"

"Iruka we've been trying. Since you passed out we've been trying."

Iruka paused, "how long was I out?"

"Three days, I had to call in sick for you."

"Oh wow... uh thanks Sakura I better call my boss later then..."

They all stopped and stared at the box.

"So why is it silver? When we saw it at the warehouse I distinctly remember it being black."

"I've done some research," Iruka turned towards Tsunade, "and it shows that the color of the inhabitants wings become the color of the box. Otherwise no one would know who is in what box and anything could get released."

"How do we release Kakashi?" Iruka asked, somewhat impatiently, surprised at himself for being so demanding.

"A key."

Iruka face palmed, "what _kind_?"

"Whichever one fit's the keyhole, take a look." Iruka picked up the box - which felt warm to the touch - and saw a little black keyhole on the side. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Are the keys unique to the guardian type also?"

"I don't know why?"

"It's in the shape of a lightning bolt." Tsunade took the box out of Iruka's hands and looked at the keyhole.

"Maybe." was all she said after about ten minutes.

Iruka sighed and thought for a moment. "Wait, then does that mean when a new box is formed so is a key? Because it's seems pretty unique to my guardian. I mean come on, a lightning bolt? What are the odds of that happening more then once?"

Tsunade laid her head on the table. "Whatever, I might be able to think a little clearer if I had some sake..."

"No Tsunade, go buy some yourself" Iruka said, not even looking away from the box in his hands.

He heard Tsunade sigh audibly and choose to ignore it.

Iruka himself sighed once again and looked forlornly at the little silver box. Holding it, he noted it was a little bit bigger then his palm and it was almost like it was pulsing, like a heartbeat...

Iruka hugged the box. _Why am I hugging a box? Is it because Kakashi is stuck inside it... yeah probably..._

Iruka looked once more at the box and a sad smile adorned his face, which quickly became more confident with each passing second.

"I'm going to find that key, I don't care what it takes."

Tsunade's head shot up. "Do you have any idea how hard that's going to be? It could take mouths, maybe years! It may be lightning shaped but still, It would be like a suicide mission; pointless."

Iruka looked her square in the eye, "I have to try Tsunade. He's my guardian, a pain in the ass albeit, but still mine. Besides, they say it's impossible to find your guardian in the first place, well look where we are now."

Everyone in the room turned their heads to Iruka. Naruto spoke first, "does he really mean that much to you Iruka?"

He thought for a moment and smiled, "yeah. That bastard is pretty important to me, and I'd like to get him back."

"Alright! Enough sappy talk, let's get this search started! But first I'll need some sake." Everyone in the room groaned but Iruka got some out of his little 'Tsunade sake stash' and gave her a bottle.

"First, let's check back at the warehouse we were at yesterday."

Agreeing, the all piled into Iruka's little Subaru and off they went.

But before they actually left Tsunade just _had _to go back inside for another bottle since hers was already finished.

The warehouse was only about a mile from Iruka's hidden house and when they arrived everything was eerily quiet. He saw Sakura visibly shiver and he did so himself, and not just because it was getting cold out.

"Let's go!" Naruto began storming the place and the rest of them fallowed suit.

Inside it was just as creepy and awkward as it had been outside. The place was dark and just as dusty as before, the mess they had made was still present so they had to avoid the seemingly endless debris.

Iruka stared at the glowing silver box in his hands, he had decided to bring it along in case he really did find a key or something.

"Stop moping around and help with the search! It'll go all the faster and I can go home, the buzz from the sake is starting to wear off."

Everyone sighed and got to work, moving stuff around and looking for a little lightning shaped key. The search was fruitless, and after what seemed to be at least twenty minutes was actually eight hours, they took a rest.

"Man this will take forever! This warehouse it _huge_!" Naruto complained loudly and everyone agreed.

"We can't give up," Iruka said, slightly breathless.

"Yeah, Iruka is right. We have to get Iruka's angel back!" everyone looked at Sakura who had said nothing this whole journey up until that point.

"Yes," Iruka agreed, "we have to get that crazy man back."

Tsunade began to sit down, "Whatever! I'm beat so tell me- Ow!" Tsunade sat down heavily and instantly stood back up, hand on her back. "What the-! Something just stuck me in the back..."

Iruka looked in the place Tsunade just sat and he whole body shook with anticipation at the sight. There, wedged in the corner was a small metal-like object, about the size of a key.

Hastily he pulled it out but when he did, it shocked him, literally. The key was definitely lighting shaped and as he stepped closer to look at it, it was almost surreal. He went to go pick it up again only to be shocked.

"I found it but... I can't pick it up." He announced to the others, who came flying over to the spot he was standing at.

Suddenly, he remembered something, "Tsunade! You bumped into but it didn't shock you! _You _can pick it up and free Kakashi!"

"Hmm, I guess I can. But first, I'll need the box."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and slowly handed it over, "Ok, I don't see why you need it first but - Ahh!"

Iruka was suddenly pushed back and he landed flat on his back. He looked up and saw Tsunade in a black halo of light at her feet and wind sweeping around in all directions.

"T-Tsunade?"

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to believe I'm your 'precious' Tsunade! Ha, you're the worst," The creature in the circle revealed itself to be a male demon with white wings dripping with silver and eager magenta eyes.

"_I_ can touch it because only demons and angels can touch a key made by a container!"

Iruka leapt out of the way as a large tri-bladed scathe came swinging at him from out of nowhere. The demon swung it back and forth, attempting to hit one of them but never actually leaving his little circle.

Iruka dared to ask as he parried yet another attack, "So where's your human huh? Or is he dead?"

"What Kakuzu? Eh that bastards probably off stealing somewhere! Left me to do the dirty work, but that just fine. I like getting down and dirty with a fight."

He saw Sakura jump away from an attack and Naruto tried to send this little thing he called a rasengan at him but failed when he was brutally kicked in the chest and knocked backwards into a pile of something dusty and that was the last straw for Iruka.

He took a step back and was ready for whatever was to come when something moved against his leg. He reached for it and pulled out the still bloody kunai he had found lying on his dresser that morning.

He looked up, aimed, and threw the kunai.

* * *

><p><strong>WA HA! Oh by the way DISCLAIMER: NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING *inhales* NOTHING!<strong>

**Since I forgot to put it up there. *looks into sky* no not there!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is me saying sorry by posting two chapters! Thanks and Sorry! **

**P.S spoiler alert: This is around episode 60 I think. It's somewhere between episodes 60 and 80 but It's a spoiler on Kakuzu and Hidan's fight against Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Kakashi and Yamato. But replace Ino with Sakura, and Shikamaru with Tsunade and Choji with... uh air I don't have a replacement :/ the other three were actually there**

* * *

><p>The kunai hit it's mark but Iruka had not been prepared for what happened next.<p>

The scathe thing came flying at him and he just barely missed it, the large weapon just barely grazing his skin. The kunai hit right between the eyes of his opponent and he stared in horror as the demon let it sit in that spot and continued to fight him.

However, it had distracted him enough and Sakura sent a devastating kick to his neck and Iruka could've swore he heard the sickening snap of bone. But the demon continued to stand.

_Wait! I could cut his head off, yeah! But I need that kunai first..."_

A new plan formed as he ran and got close enough that he was actually able to dislodge the now twice as bloody knife fallowed by a string of curses from the demon.

He really couldn't believe that he actually got it out and the other two distracted him while he ran and attempted to cut his head off.

The demon didn't seem to notice his plan and Iruka thought this was the perfect chance. Naruto taunted him from the side while Sakura aimed punches left and right. Iruka jumped, ready for the attack but was harshly thrown off course as he hit the ground with a thud.

He stood quickly and rolled over like a dog as the scathe came swinging down. If he hadn't seen that last move he would've gotten his head cut off guillotine style. His body lurched forward with the momentum he had gained and soon he was directly behind the demon.

He didn't have enough time to turn as Iruka stabbed at his neck. A sharp, hissing sound rung out and Iruka felt something not warm, but horribly cold spray across his face. Staring at what he had done, he dropped the kunai and wiped the substance off his face.

Iruka felt sick and he took a step back as the body, along with the head itself, hit the floor with a thud.

"You bastard! Ugh!" Iruka's face became completely drained of blood as he watched the head of a demon continue to talk.

_It's not possible, once a demon or guardian is dead, they're dead! _

He watched in shock as the head continued to rant out screams of hatred and Iruka nearly threw up, or fainted. Perhaps even both if he continued to stare.

"Can't you go for two seconds without getting something cut off? You were only supposed to retrieve the key!"

Iruka was suddenly scared shitless when a figure came up out of no where and walked up to the decapitated demon.

He figured that this was more than likely 'Kakuzu' the demon had mentioned earlier before the battle.

Now, Iruka watched with more horror then any person should experience in any day as this Kakuzu character began to _sew_ the demons head back on. He picked up the silver box and Iruka's heart sank. He picked up the kunai once more, ready to fight.

"No!" tearing his thought away from the gruesome sight he just watched, he rushed forward, kunai in hand, and leapt into the air. Sakura saw this and moved forward to help, Naruto jumped in also and all three were heading for the same pinpoint: the human who had the box.

Iruka aimed for the heart but was pushed by what seemed like thousands of little threads and he fell flat onto his back.

The other two were knocked over as well and he stood in a fighting position.

"You have no idea what your going up against human, so just stop." Iruka looked at the person in front of him and just now noticed he was wearing a slightly ripped black coat... with red clouds on them...

Iruka's eyes narrowed, "I don't care who I'm fighting! I just want Kakashi released."

Iruka could see a smirk beneath the mask of his opponent and a shiver went down his spine, "fighting for love then? That won't get you very far."

Iruka rushed him but was quickly thrown back by a hand that was detached from the owners body and Iruka decided to just ignore it and go along with it since everything just became more crazy by the minute. He pulled out his cell and threw it to Sakura who caught it with ease.

"Call some backup! I don't care who, anybody will be helpful!"

Sakura nodded and dove to avoid a detached flying hand that was aimed for the cell.

"Get here now!" was all Iruka heard as he ran in circles to avoid the onslaught of stitches.

Twenty minutes of endless hit and miss, two other characters finally decided to join in. This time it was the real Tsunade who had been left Kami knows where and Yamato who was said to have been off on some top secret mission.

"Wood release: Four pillar prison!" immediately four pillars of wood engulfed the two and Iruka looked over at his savior.

"took you guys long enough!"

"I figured I should've called Tsunade beforehand because Sakura said she wasn't here," Yamato scratched the back of his head, Iruka considered this somewhat comical given the situation they were in.

Just as peace seemed to be setting in, the two broke out of the wooden cage and began attacking at full swing. Yamato made use of his wood techniques he gains from his guardian and Tsunade joined in and just about punched everything to dust. Regardless if it was her target to begin with.

The duo eventually seemed to have had enough and they skillfully dodged the next few attacks and stood in front of the key everyone was so desperately fighting for, "Hidan! Pick up the key and let's go. This is growing tiresome."

Iruka saw the demon, now known as Hidan, reach for the key and he dived for it at the last moment. Upon contact the shock probably illuminated his whole body as he continued to slide forward and into the wall. He could feel he skin burning but no matter how much it hurt he wouldn't let go.

The rest in the room watched and the demon-human duo rushed forward for the key. Iruka was about ready to pass out from the pain but held onto his last pieces of consciences as the two came closer.

The human known as Kakuzu came closer with the box until...

Iruka used the last of his strength and reached up, key in hand, and shoving the key into the box, he turned and heard a tiny click.

A silent second went by. Time seemingly frozen.

Then, something white and overbearingly bright filled his vision. He then saw something else, no some_one_ else, in front of image was blurry and he couldn't tell just who or what it was. He watched the two get blown back and through the last of the remaining walls of the warehouse.

He saw something flash out of the corners of his eyes. Everything became more blurry by the second and then...

Everything went black.

**...**

Iruka's head was pounding loudly.

He felt a heaviness in his over-exhausted limbs and his tongue felt thick. His whole entire body ached from over usage, but despite the pain he remembered the night before and he shot bolt upright.

Completely ignoring his swollen body he nearly cried out when there was no sigh of life in his room. Even the kunai was gone. Everything was completely as it was before. Well, minus the decorations. If it hadn't been for the cherry wood door he would have thought this all a dream.

He got up and got dressed, slightly pondering how he got into his pajamas in the first place.

He walked into the living room and his heart stopped.

There, sitting on his couch was...

"Good morning Iru-chan! I heard that you missed me."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh mostly fighting but that's what makes it fun right? OH yeah, DISCLAIMER TIME!<strong>

**ZOMG NOTHING U RETURDSES! Lol JK!**

**HAHA Kakashi's is BACK BABY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Still going…**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

><p>Kakashi fell backwards as Iruka tackled him with full strength. "Ahh!" he screamed as his human squeezed the life out of him in a bone crushing hug.<p>

"K-Ka- Kashi!" Iruka said in between tears

"A-hem..." Iruka suddenly looked up, cheeks red from embarrassment as he looked up at their guest.

"Oh yeah this guy named Yamato is here. He's also with Tsunade and everyone else." Kakashi was suddenly slapped upside the head and the force made his brain rattle.

"You could have told me that earlier!"

Kakashi looked up at him in a daze, "Hey doesn't that hurt you too?"

"Kakashi, I've been punched, beaten, and electrocuted. What do you think?" Kakashi looked at him with a concerned yet somehow blank face.

"Iruka, I think some explanations are needed, from everyone. So if you don't mind..."

"Oh yeah..." Iruka got off of his lap and Kakashi felt a bit colder without the contact of Iruka's warm skin...

"Well, let me tell you this. I know that that thing yesterday wasn't me, _obviously, _so I should have you know that when I went back inside to get another bottle that was really me. But that demon that you were fighting yesterday attacked me in less then a second and tied me up in a blue rope that was incredibly strong."

"So that's what happened!" Naruto screeched as he stood up. "Then how did you get out of the rope?"

"Yamato helped. The demon made the mistake of keeping my hands free. I was able to break the rope enough to get one arm free and grab my phone which had fallen out during the fight."

Kakashi listened while Tsunade explained the last remaining details. Vaguely he wondered why this was important for her to be telling them this but he dismissed it.

"Now," Tsunade said sternly, "what's the deal with you and Kakashi hmm?"

At that moment Kakashi realized that Tsunade probably just wanted something to gossip on. He saw Iruka smirk and heard him say, "Oh nothing Tsunade. It's same old same old stuff, you know? He protects me I protect him you know that thing, what is it called? Oh I think it's called love." At that exact moment he roughly pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him, hard.

Kakashi felt all of tension come out in that kiss, he felt anger, sadness, fear, desperation, passion, and... Love.

He hadn't realized how much Iruka had really needed him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw most of the people in the room having nosebleeds and was wondering why that was happening. However, he really couldn't care less about their blood loss and concentrated only on his person kissing the daylights out of him.

"Ok! OK!" He felt Iruka pull away and he continued to lean forward, looking for more. When he got nothing in return, he pulled his mask back up. "Gah! I was just _joking _but this is..." He heard a thought in his head _Hopefully now she'll stay out of my love life_. He figured it was Iruka, "But this is even better!" Tsunade screeched.

_Or not... _once again Iruka's thoughts.

"Wow! T-that's so cute you two go great together!"

"Uh Tsunade?" Sakura dared to venture into forbidden territory as she asked the question that had been bugging her since the beginning of the make-out session. "It's it like, ok for this? I mean I fine with them both being males and all but.. a _guardian_ and a human? Is that like, legal in the higher ups and stuff?" the question was mainly directed at Kakashi and he answered simply.

"Sure. I don't think any 'higher ups' would really say no to love right?" Even thought he hadn't the slightest clue what the definition to love was. Whatever it was though, he was pretty sure what he was feeling it, in his mind it was more then likely love.

"So you wanna explain to me just how on earth you two got _together_?" He saw Iruka turn to Naruto. Kakashi didn't dislike the kid, he was the kind of person you just couldn't hate no matter how hard you try. But that doesn't mean he all buddy buddy with him.

"Um it just happened?" Iruka offered. His shoulders rising in shrug. Kakashi noticed just how tensed they looked and wanted to try giving him a massage, something he had seen earlier and constantly in his life since he's been around everywhere.

In fact, he was about to reach up and start rubbing his shoulders but was stopped by another question. "Kakashi, where are your wings?"

"Right here." he tried to bring them out but nothing came. He felt their presence but they seemed stuck, folded in on his back. "Um, their here I can feel them. Their probably got stuck together from being cramped inside that box for so long. Uh... I'll be fine. Why do you ask?" He looked at Yamato, the one who had asked the question.

"Just because, I'm getting a funny vibe from you and it just doesn't seem natural. I mean, I know your a guardian from what everyone's told me, but you know, had to see it for myself you know?" he laughed lightly.

"Oh, well... ok then."

A few awkward silences passed and everyone just sat there. Kakashi longed to take Iruka in his arms and hug him but refrained from the amount of participants in the room.

So after another moment Iruka offered to make some tea and everyone agreed. While he went to do that Kakashi tried to force his wings out only to fail painfully.

"Ah ok maybe something is wrong with my wings."

Tsunade stood and roughly pulled up his shirt and began examining his back and wings.

"That's because one of them is broken baka." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"How the heck did it break? Just being cramped in a small space shouldn't have broken one of them if I kept them tucked in! And how am I going to get them out? I can't keep them like this they won't heal!"

"Here." Tsunade shoved something soft yet hard into his mouth and he tried to spit it out. "Keep it there unless you want to bit your tongue off."

"Eh-?" Just then he felt a jolting pain his back as his wings were sharply pulled from their little containment spot on his back and he bit on whatever was in his mouth. He heard a scream come from the kitchen.

Spitting out the thing in his mouth, he ran to the kitchen ignoring his own pain.

"Holy kami-_sama_! Wh-at was - t-that?"

"My wing was broken..."

"So I pulled it out." Tsunade calmly strode into the room and everyone else came with. Without thinking, Kakashi pulled up Iruka's shirt and looked at his back.

Where his wings normally were and just got yanked out, were large red splotches on Iruka's back. The pain had been so great on Kakashi they had left a physical mark on Iruka.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Me? What about you! This is worse for you!" Kakashi looked at Iruka with slight fear evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." and to prove so, Iruka leaned up and kissed Kakashi's masked mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah it's official, whenever Kakashi's P.O.V comes along it will most likely be a filler c<strong>**hapter or a resting chapter, I mean, I can't have them fight every damn chapter right? **

**Um yeah mostly filler… :D**

**Short I know! sorry it'll get better at some point**


	13. Chapter 13

**SOO sorry! Way overdue my friends, way overdue. Inspired by the idea of higher ups ;p**

**Disclaimer: All right reserved, I don't want to get sued anytime soon**

* * *

><p>"Ow" Iruka hissed as Kakashi rubbed some sort of healing aloe on his back. After the incident the other day Tsunade made a lotion out of the herbs she grows in her backyard. Kakashi had just wanted to use his guardian powers and heal it but after he tried, it failed. Tsunade said it was most likely because his wing was blocking of his energy flow.<p>

So Iruka sat there, allowing himself to be healed by his guardian in all his broken winged glory - which is now in a splint, might I add.

"Oh sorry did that hurt?"

"It only stings. Remind me how exactly this happened?"

"My wings were stuck and one was broken," Kakashi said with a flourish of a smile.

Iruka rolled his eyes and sucked in a breath as the aloe tried to soothe another bad part of his inflamed flesh.

"I'm not making it worse am I?"

Iruka scoffed, "Please. That's the last thing you could do at the moment. Like I said before, I've been punched, beaten, and electrocuted. I'm still tougher then you may think."

Kakashi moved his hands away and Iruka felt himself leaning back a bit, searching for contact. Suddenly a bush of fluffy silver hair was on his shoulder and he felt his guardian press his face up to the place where neck meets shoulder.

"Have I ever told you that you smell like home?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iruka said blushing.

"Like home. Uh, safe I suppose?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "aren't _you_ the one who's supposed to make _me_ feel safe?"

Kakashi buried his head in Iruka's neck, "No." Iruka laughed and stood abruptly, causing Kakashi to fall over, face first, onto the bed, "mhhm nhms."

"Can't understand pillow talk." Iruka said as he laid down on his stomach, next to Kakashi who had turned to face him.

"I said, 'not nice.'" The two righted themselves for bed and Iruka couldn't help but feel completely content at the moment, what with all the other crazy crap going on.

He didn't want any of his days with Kakashi to end, he would be perfectly content just laying here, forever, as long as Kakashi was there.

For a brief second he wondered how in the world he had ever come to loving his guardian more then a friend but he really couldn't care less. They were meant for each other, literally.

Maybe it was one of those star-crossed destinies or something, he wondered vaguely before drifting off into a deep sleep.

**...**

Iruka woke to the sound of a hissing cat.

Cracking open one he saw a gray tabby hissing at Kakashi. He sat up and looked at the cat. The cat looked back at him. Both of their faces blank.

"Kakashi..."

"It just appeared I swear."

"Good you finally awake." given the current situation of things and how everything just seems to get weirder and weirder, he didn't even bat an eye at the talking cat.

"Yeah, who are you what do you want?"

The cat cleared her throat, "I have been sent by my owner, she wishes to meet you."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "And who is your owner?"

"she goes by name of Gaia."

No one said anything. They both just stared at the cat.

The cat sighed, or something like that. "The Goddess of Nature?"

Stare.

"Oh for crying out loud, Mother Nature!"

Both Kakashi and Iruka 'ohed' and the cat put it's paw to her face in frustration.

"Honestly, I don't expect a human to know that but you, guardian, you should know this!"

"Um..." Kakashi sat there, clueless as ever.

Iruka intervened, "So why does Mother Nature want to see us?"

"She has matters she needs to discuss with you and your guardian. It is regarding the demons and the containers. I am not to reveal too much or else prying ears may hear. Will you both come with me to my owner?"

"Um ok?" Iruka said.

"Sure..."

The cat bobbed her head in a bow-like manner and jumped on the both of them. Once situated in-between the two of them, Iruka felt a dizzying sensation take over him for a second and instantly he remembered when Kakashi had transported them back home after their first fight.

A second later, Iruka found himself standing on something soft and white. He looked down and noticed with embarrassment that he was only in his sweatpants.

Looking back up he stared at the vast space laid out before him like an endless buffet. At the thought Iruka's stomach growled.

"Fallow," Iruka looked over at the grayed haired tabby who was beginning to walk away, he fallowed in the same direction and the two came to a large oak tree.

Looking up into the tree he saw large golden apples hanging unceremoniously upon the thick brown branches. Iruka gulped, his stomach growling. He wanted to pick one of those apples off of that taunting tree and share half of the oversized fruit with Kakashi. Suddenly, he found himself reaching for one. He stopped himself quickly. _Why am I so hungry all of the sudden? I'm usually not like this. I'm acting like a ramen deprived Naruto..._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

When he reopened them he nearly screamed.

There, in the bark of the tree where there was once just wood, now there was a face. It was a soft face, as if it had been carved into the wood by a delicate hand and sharp eyes. But this face, spoke.

"Come closer, human, Guardian."

They took a few steps closer to the talking tree, Iruka could see out of the corner of his eye that Kakashi was just as perplexed as him.

"You called for us?" Kakashi said coolly.

"I did," came a voice as equally soft as her face. A figure came to life and detached itself from the oak tree. Long earth-brown hair that flowed like water and was wispy like the wind flowed around her shoulders, she wore a long green dress that melded into the clouds off into no where.

It was a sight Iruka never even dared to dream of.

He was completely entranced and was starting to wonder if he accidentally stumbled upon Aphrodite instead. Maybe he was just so shocked he couldn't do to much. It wasn't until he felt a protective arm wrap around him.

"What is it you want Miss?" Iruka wondered how Kakashi could maintain his cool but then he realized the glowing wings wrapped around him in a protective cocoon. Iruka saw his broken wing, trebling slightly from usage.

"I have information about those trying to capture the souls." If Iruka had dog ears they would've perked up at the information about the ones trying to hurt those close to him.

"How so?" He asked.

"They call themselves the Akatsuki. There were originally eleven of them but one of the more corrupted souls left and your human friend defeated one of them recently, your guardian defeated two others as well. They wish to reform the tenth corrupted soul and use it to open the gate."

The gate?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi turned to him, "yes. It's a gate that can be used to show everyone their guardian. Good or bad, however there is a trick to opening the gate. There are only three people who can open this gate. An incredibly corrupted soul, or the tenth soul as you know. Or the seer who found their guardian. The ultimate power." Iruka and Kakashi shared a look and a thought.

_Us._

"However, in order to protect the balance of the world, I'm afraid I'm going to have to separate you two for a time."

Iruka felt his jaw drop all the way to the Earth below.

"What!"

"Kakashi will stay up here with me and-"

"What! No! No no no no no no no! Absolutely not!"

"It does not matter what you think the choice has been made."

By now Iruka was getting hysterical and couldn't even _think_ about being away from Kakashi for longer then thirty seconds.

"Ru! Calm down just think about it for a moment. It could be-"

"No!" Grabbing Kakashi's hand he pulled him away and pulled him towards wherever he could go.

He ran but soon he felt Kakashi's warm hand slipping from his. He found himself falling, falling back towards the Earth, falling down and down until...

Iruka woke to a start. Looking around he gasped.

His guardian Kakashi, was once again missing.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is so late its not even funny anymore. I'm sorry! Please don't vote me off the island… ****So here's a brief fight scene, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Not much. Just this awkward plot and this chicken I found sleeping in my backyard… to much ****info?**

* * *

><p>Iruka sat on his bed, wondering just how much the universe hated him. He looked with a saddened expression at the empty space next to him, the spot Kakashi had occupied just yesterday.<p>

_Damn Akatsuki, damn higher ups. Damn it all!_

At the moment all Iruka wanted to do was crawl into a deep dark cave and stay there until this whole demon ordeal was over and Kakashi could come back.

But he knew better then to something like that.

As a seer it was his job to keep the world from falling into darkness, he was supposed to be able to function properly. "I'll fix this problem so I can get Kakashi back!" he stood up and walked into his living room, turning his head he looked into his kitchen.

Which was still clean.

Iruka flopped down on his couch, already emotionally exhausted. "How can I distract myself from all of this?" laying on his back Iruka stared at the ceiling, disbelieving they had to be separated again.

First, he thought he could go to Sakura's place and help her with things, then he remembered she was always busy no matter what day of the week it is. He thought he could go spend some time with Naruto, but that was out of the question since he's usually off doing things with Jiraiya now days.

Iruka sighed to himself and turned over onto his stomach. Thinking about how the day was going to go when he realized something.

_When was the last time I was at school? Oh no I've probably gotten fired from being gone so long! _

Groaning loudly, he went to go check his voicemail to see if what he dreaded was true. Unfortunately, it was.

_Iruka, this is your supervisor Hiruzen Sarutobi. It is unfortunate for me to say but I'm afraid because of your recent absences, I'm going to have to let you go. Have a nice day Iruka._

Iruka shut the recorder off - the message was about three days old - and slid down to the ground. "Now what do I do! Where can I work now... maybe I could get a job at Konoha High. The collage was fun but maybe I should step down a bit? Yeah, I'll fill out an application today." Deciding so, Iruka stood up, a bit wobbly from shock. Working at Leaf community collage had its perks but Iruka wanted to try something else since he was out of a job and single.

He needed something to keep him busy.

Deciding that would be best, he got into his car and drove to Sakura's. Not at all caring how busy she was, he could just sit back and watch, or help. Either was good good for him.

Iruka rang the doorbell, "hello Sakura. Busy?"

"Actually no I'm not doing anything at the moment, but I'm waiting for Naruto to come over. He says he has news on the group looking for the nine corrupted souls."

Iruka nodded, not really listening. Sakura ushered him in and he took off his shoes and all but fell on the couch.

"Do you want anything?"

Iruka shook his head no. The only thing he wanted was Kakashi and he was... Iruka sighed.

Sakura sat down next to him, "something wrong? I... noticed that Kakashi's missing..."

Iruka looked into her green orbs and then down to the ground, "they took him Sakura. Not the Akatsuki, but the 'higher ups' as you had called them."

A sad look crossed the pinkette's face but then a look of curiousity, "who are the Akatsuki?"

Iruka snapped his fingers, "oh that's right! I was told some information by one of the 'higher ups' and turns out that the name of the organizatino we're chasing after have called themselves the Akatsuki. Guess I should've mentioned that sooner?" Iruka scratched the back of his head in slight embarassment.

Sakura nodded then she looked and him, "I'll tell Tsunade as soon as possible. Until then, you can stay as long as you like Iruka, I can tell your a bit beat up from not only the fight, but losing him as well."

Iruka was just about to thank Sakura when the phone rang.

Sakura left to go answer the phone call and Iruka was left to wallow in his misery. Just as he was thinking about what he could possibly do for the time being, when Sakura came flying in and grabbed Iruka by the wrist and pulling him to his feet.

"We have to go now! They have Yugito and are trying to extract the second soul!" Iruka barely had to time to process that as he was pulled away. Sakura shoved him into her car and sped off.

As they approached yet another abandoned warehouse, this one creepier then the last, Iruka felt a tingling sensation all around him. Almost as if...

"Iruka!" Iruka hit the ground unceremoniously just as something went whizzing past his head. He quickly readjusted himself and prepared for battle.

"Right" He pulled out his specialized gun and held it at the ready.

They knocked out the two gaurds and stepped silently around them.

The two entered through a garage-like door and tiptoed towards the glowing light they saw. This time they saw two completely different people then last time.

One - the actual person - was a red head and the demon had paper wings and was floating just above the ground. The red heads demon was clearly a girl and she had blue hair.

Iruka swallowed, all he needed was one hit and they could take out the other one with his and Sakura's combined strength.

The tingling returned but only for a brief second, but it was enough to distract Iruka and for the two to spot them.

Iruka ducked just as whirlwind of paper came flying at him. He assessed the damage done by the small strips of paper and realized that if he wasn't careful he could get shredded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura literally getting blown back by some force Iruka couldn't see.

He was blown away by the same force and when he landed he hit the floor with a thud.

"Konan, keep extracting the soul."

"Hai."

The girl - A.K.A Konan A.K.A demon - continued to drain Yugito of her soul and Iruka was beginning to worry. He summoned his strength - and will - and rushed forward.

He came about twenty meters from the carrot top when he saw a hand and was sent flying backwards. When he reopened his eye he was looking into purple ones with circles.

"So you're the one who found his 'guardian.'" Iruka scowled, which only made the person smirk ever so slightly, "well I'll be sure to end that problem soon."

Iruka saw his hand again and he was soon face to face with the ceiling. He was slammed back down into the ground and he felt something crack, most likely his skull. He held onto his last strands of consciousness but knew it was going to be over soon.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open as a thought came to mind. _Kakashi will become a demon if I die. _

_If I die... _

_If I die..._

"I can't die then!" snapping out of reverie he grabbed the closest thing he could and nearly had his arm ripped out of it's socket as a force was pulling him away from his post. Iruka noticed he was being pulled _towards_ the person and he smiled slightly despite the pain.

Letting go of whatever he was holding onto he was sent forward. Carrot top had one arm outstretched and the other poised to punch. Iruka took a breath in mid-air and called for Kakashi's help.

He barely skimmed him, but it was still a hit.

The lightning grazing carrot tops face as he lost control for a moment. He had already let go of whatever force was pulling Iruka, but he already had to much momentum going.

Carrot top looked peeved but instead of fighting further they heard a thud and Iruka watched as Yugito fell to the floor out of weakness. Iruka had no idea where Sakura was but had no time to think as the demon-human duo disappeared in the next second. He immediately went to Yugito and helped her up.

"Sakura" Iruka got no answer in return.

"Sakura!" Nothing.

After helping Yugito intovSakura's car he went back inside and eventually found Sakura herself, she was unconscious next to a dent in the wall. He checked for blood and was relieved to find none.

Dropping Sakura and Yugito off at Tsunade's, who had complained loudly but stopped once he produced a bottle of sake, he began to drive home.

He thought and thought but couldn't come to a conclusion to the tingling other then that Kakashi had to have been near. He _had_ to have been...

Iruka stepped into his apartment and instantly stiffened. He felt a strange tingling.

Almost as if...

* * *

><p><strong>Duhn.. Duhn.. DUUHN..! I PROMISE that i'll try to be quick about posting! I was faster before becuase I was really inspired but now that it has died a bit... GOMENASAI! I REALLY SORRY! T_T*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Aren't you proud? I finally found the inspiration to finish these story! I thank you all who continue to read and have faith in me!**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

* * *

><p>Iruka collapsed on the couch. Trying to think of why he was still feeling like he just got electrocuted... again. Iruka sighed heavily, wishing Kakashi was back but ignored the painful pang in his chest every time he saw his kitchen, his bed, and well, everything.<p>

The tingling sensation would just not go away and it was bothering him to no end. He needed to do something, anything, to get his mind off of Kakashi. He could read, or look for a job, or just _not_ think about Kakashi.

"This is going to be suffocating!" In his head he could almost hear Kakashi's remark... wait... He could!

'_don't worry Ru, just hang out until I can come back.'_

"Kakashi stop messing with my head!"

'_were attached mentally and almost physically remember? I even felt whatever that was earlier. It felt like I was getting run over by a truck what happened?'_

"No thanks to you I was rammed into the ground, literally. This _human_ had the power of some other ungodly force. Probably from his demon..."

'_I'm sorry Iruka.'_

Iruka just huffed and sat down again, though he was ecstatic to know his Kashi still cared for him.

"So what's heaven or whatever like?"

'_It sucks. First off, I'm away from you my little dolphin. Two, these guys never let me do anything, and three I have no clue where anyone is. Their spread out everywhere and I find it irritating that I can't find someone to have a decent conversation with.'_

Iruka nodded his head though he knew Kakashi couldn't see him.

"Wait! If you could talk to me this whole time why didn't you?"

'_because you needed to connect the link to me. I was already connected to you but you needed to open your mind enough to let me through. It happened since you kept thinking about me' _

"Then why do still feel that constant tingling? Like when we first met?"

_'That will happen whenever we communicate this way, it just happens but I feel it too. Or maybe it's that thing you humans call love?'_

He could almost see that masked smirk of his. Almost. "Yeah well-" in that second something large and monstrous came barreling through his wall.

Iruka threw himself out of the way and found himself ducked behind his couch. He shivered as an ominous cloud stood over him.

"Finder of his guardian. You are coming with me." Iruka felt something pick him up as is he were just a feather.

He twisted any way he could to get a glimpse of his captor and when he finally got a good enough look he nearly shrieked.

Holding him up was the tail of a large snake-like demon with red slits for eyes. "You will make a _perfect_ specimen. I want to see how you found your little angel and see just how far you can take the tests before he turns demon."

A long slithering tongue hissed at him and nearly drenched him with spit. He had to suppress a disgusted groan in order to not him killed.

'_I sense a disturbance, what's going on?'_

Iruka didn't answer. He was to scared to do so.

'_Iruka?'_

The demon began to slither out of the gap it made in his home. Iruka's vision began to fail him as something sharp punctured his skin and made him sleepy.

'_Iruka answer me!'_

And that was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

**...**

When Iruka woke, his head was throbbing and something was strapped to his wrist. He moved his arm and noted in the dim light that it was a thick chain.

Ten minutes later a man with silver hair in a ponytail came in. Behind the door there was a bright light that shone onto him and illuminated bits of the room. His captor pushed up his glasses and said, "Ah good your awake then. Test successful seeing as you survived the poison..." the stranger then scribbled some things down on a clipboard he had failed to notice a moment before.

Iruka listened to him mumble to himself and suddenly a question bubbled up in his throat. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man looked up at him and gave him a half smirk half smile, "My name is Kabuto. You will serve as a subject under Orochimaru until you are no longer needed." With that he left, leaving Iruka once again in semi-darkness.

"Kakashi?"

He received no answer, not even noticing that the tingling feeling was completly gone. "Kakashi!" Still nothing. He was positive it wasn't payback for him not answering him earlier but... what happened? He knew Kakashi would have answered the second he called him. Did his mind close or something?

No that can't be the case. It was something else. Something had to be causing his lack of communication with his guardian. "Kakashi!" He screamed to heavens above and he fell over and laid still on the ground. What could have possibly caused this?

Iruka found that he could stand even though he walking distance was limited to the length of the chain, which it just so happened to be long enough for Iruka to explore the foresaken room. Immediately though, Iruka climbed onto a springy bed when he found numours patches of blood scattered about the walls.

He felt his eyes grow heavy when the adrenaline from waking up had worn off. He felt them grow heavier and heavier until finally, he succumbed to darkness.

When he woke a second time his vision was slightly blurry but he could clearly see that there was a figure standing in front of him.

"Come with me Iruka," he heard a slow drawn out voice and then he heard metal clinking and felt a slight weight being released from his left wrist. He stood groggily as he rubbed the sore spot and a hand or something began to lead him somewhere.

When he was fully awake, the first thing he noticed that wherever he was, he must've been in a cave or rock shelf of some kind. The walls were a slick uniform rock color and torches were placed evenly apart.

His captor was a young-looking pale man with jet black straight hair. He wore a white tunic-like outift with a thick purple rope around his waist.

The man brought Iruka to a small room. He simply sat him down in a wooden rocking chair and instructed him to put some weird looking bracelet on. Instantly his 'no way Iruka you really shouldn't do that!' senses kicked in and he held up his hands.

"Uh no thanks sir. I should really be getting back home I need to-" He had moved to get up but whoever the guy was stopped him and gently sat him back down.

"No you will put the device on. Don't you want to see your _guardian?_" At his words Iruka froze.

There was no way he should trust the man, there was also no way he should get caught up in the fact of seeing Kakashi again. He also shouldn't-

"what do you mean?"

"I have a theory, that, I can conjure the spirits of our other halves. Guardian, if you will. Regardless if that person can see them. If I am correct, _all_ will be able to see their _guardians_." the man smiled a pointy toothed grin and Iruka stared at him long and hard.

There was no way he would trust him to experiment on him but something about the air he held told Iruka he was telling the truth. In some weird, twisted, crazy way. That is.

Iruka stood backed away and the man took a step closer, "no I don't think I can do that."

He was about to say something but was cut off when a deafening roar came to their left. Iruka had to refrain from curling up in a ball and plugging his ears.

"Screw the gods!" he heard a familiar voice yell from the noise and ringing in his ears.

In an instant his mind finally connected the facts and he let whatever energy he had pour out into the open air.

The next thing that happened was in blur, even to the gods watching above.

Lighting erupted from the walls of the cave, cracking and splitting every precipice it could find. Everyone in the room was momentarily blinded and soon chunks of earth began to pelt the ground, but not because of gravity. Because someone was _pulling_ them to a designated area.

Rocks, dirt, earth, and lightning flew in all sorts of direction, trying to find something to attack. The man who had been there before was gone in the instant the guardian had appeared but neither of the remaining occupants knew it.

Iruka hit the ground with a thud. He sucked in chunks of air and he started when soft warn hands found purchase on his heaving torso.

"Iruka?"

Without giving an answer, Iruka immediately flung himself into Kakashi's awaiting arms. It's only been about twenty-four hours but Iruka couldn't stand the loneliness.

When he reopened his eyes again though he found he was standing on a white fluffy surface.

"Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino." Iruka turned slowly and found himself staring yet another guardian. Or perhaps he was a god of some sort?

"Sir, I- Please can I explain?"

"No need to Kakashi," his deep rumbling voice, for some reason, reassured him. "I was watching it all. I think it was unwise to separate you two. It is not unlikely that more will try to capture the seer who has found his guardian, with the powers they posses it is highly unlikely Iruka would survive a second capture. From now on Kakashi, you are never to leave Iruka's side."

The next thing he knew he was standing in his perfectly cleaned home, he jumped when someone began to lean on him.

"I'm baaack!"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "good" then with no warning whatsoever he turned around and kissed him square on his masked lips.

Kakashi responded instantly and after a heated make-out session Iruka thought about something.

"So, not to be rude or anything but who was that man who we were just talking to?"

Kakashi gave him a wide eyed look, "you don't know?"

"I'm sorry but I don't hang around in heaven all day," he said without even the slightest trace of sarcasm.

"Why Iruka," Kakashi said with a wide grin, "that, was God."

Iruka deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Iruka, you fail :) hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Invasion of Pein arc spoilers, mostly the whole death thing I guess… eh not really scratch that XP**

**Disclaimer: No Kakashi, no Iruka T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month later<strong>

"So what do we do now?"

"I… have no idea."

The two were currently standing next to one another staring down a cliff at the rolling waves of doom. They then looked up at their captors who were slowly pushing them off the edge.

Using kunai, the demon and human duo had managed to break one of Kakashi's wings. Also, during the duration of the fight both of them were slowly running out of energy to continue the fight.

When a large clump of energy came flying at the human out of no where did the two realize the boys uncanny sense of timing.

"Rasengan!" Energy came in a form of a glowing blue light and hit the orange haired human square in the chest.

A battle ensued and Iruka watched every hit or miss the boy landed.

With exact precision, Naruto managed to defeat the orange haired menace and Iruka had noticed that his demon had disappeared a long time ago. "Good job kid." Kakashi said, gently patting Naruto on the back.

"Hn, thanks." Iruka smiled and watched his best friend and his lover joke around.

And yes, lover. Apparently they had decided that they were meant for one another, literally.

Without warning, Kakashi teleported them both back to their secluded little house buried in the woods. Iruka was still, after two months, getting used to it. Now though, he could ignore it much easier.

Just as Iruka slumped into the couch to relax, Kakashi at his side, did Mother Nature's cat make a reappearance. Over a month ago this cat had separated the two of them and Iruka was too sure what the cat would do this time.

"Hello Iruka," the cat nodded to him, " Kakashi," she said with a slight hiss.

"Do you need something?" Kakashi asked impatiently.

The cat simply flicked her tail and in the blink of an eye they were up in the clouds again, in front of the large oak tree. The goddess of nature made a sudden appearance and it startled Iruka's tired mind.

"How has you life settled in since you found your guardian?" she said with the flourish of a smile.

Iruka sat down on a soft cloud next to her and Kakashi did the same, wrapping an arm around him.

"It's going great. Um, not to interrupt or anything, but are you going to separate us again?" He was terrified of the answer, but he felt like he had to hear it if that was the reason he was up here once more.

Mother Nature laughed lightly, the sound flowed around them like air, "no that is in the past now. I called you both her to offer you something."

Iruka became curious, "offer us something?"

"Yes, you wished to practice your abilities correct? I have been creating an entirely new plain for you two to use. All the elements at your grasp to practice with."

Now his curiosity was becoming excitement, he knew Kakashi could feel it and he was ready to agree but Kakashi's hand stopped him. "So your going to give an entire pocket of time and space to practice in? Not to sound rude, but why?"

Her ever present smile then began to disappear, in it's place was a sad look that made the clouds turn dark and for it rain down below. "The Akatsuki are getting out of hand. With their remaining members they may actually succeed in getting the nine souls. So far they have captured six of the nine souls, and they've only lost five members in the process."

She turned to face the guardian and the human and suddenly the two were standing on soft grass, warm rays of the sun shining down on them and a constant breeze blowing through the air. A lake lapped at a sandy shore a few feet away and the scent of flowers peppered the air.

"This place… It's beautiful!" Iruka exclaimed with obvious enthusiasm.

The goddess nodded in agreement, "you two alone are currently the most powerful beings in this universe. As a pair you can completely obliterate the Akatsuki. However alone, you do not even stand a chance. So please, use this place to your advantage, take all the time you need, because and eternity here may be five minutes on Earth."

"Whoa…" Iruka's mind was blown, the beauty, all the time he could spend with Kakashi, everything.

Mother Nature stood in front of the two, a hand on each of their shoulder, "this world is counting on the both of you. Whether they realize it or not, their future is in your hands."

For a moment Iruka was stunned, after he got over the initial shock, he realized something, "w-wait what do you mean?"

Gaia removed her hands from their persons and she sighed, "Iruka you must stop the Akatsuki at all costs."

And as briskly as she had come, she was gone. The only thing left in her wake was her small grey tabby. The cat looked up at the two of them.

"Well, you two better get started. Don't mind me I can't be injured in any way shape or form. I'm only here to take you back to reality when you so chose."

The two of them shrugged, "all right then. Come on Kakashi, let's do something together!"

Kakashi smiled and he held out his hand for Iruka to hold. Iruka gripped it and the two looked forward out onto their little paradise.

"One," Iruka held up his free hand.

"Two," Kakashi held up his free hand.

"Three."

Sparks, water, and dirt arose and swirled in the form of a twister. The two could easily control where the array of elements went and they ducked as some of the chunks came flying back at them. The duo sent it hurtling off across the surface of the water and it bounced back in a boomerang effect.

When the chaos ended the sat on the sandy beach, panting heavily. "Uh let's start with something simpler?" Iruka suggested. Kakashi agreed.

"How about I teach you how to walk on water? It seems to be a thing all humans wish to learn."

Iruka slapped Kakashi on the arm in disbelief, "no way! You can do that too? What is it you guardians _can't _do?"

Kakashi smirked, "nothing. We can do _everything._"

Iruka turned to face him, "everything huh? Well can you… bake a cake for me then when we get back?"

Iruka knew he hit a weak spot in his guardian and Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "uh… heh sure?" Iruka laughed.

"That's alright Kakashi you don't have too do that. Besides, I can tell by the look on your face that you don't even know what a cake is."

A sheepish look crossed the angels face, "is it that obvious?"

Iruka laughed again and he stood, "alright let's do stuff!"

He helped his guardian up, though he didn't need it, and the two stood facing each other. Kakashi then walked out onto the surface of the water, making it look solid.

"We have this thing called chakra Iruka, and you have it too. Just concentrate it into your feet. Here, let me show you the energy paths."

Kakashi instructed him to close his eyes and when he did he could see an outer layer of his body and like the blood in his veins, blue energy flowed and pulsed in time with his heart.

Iruka focused and pushed as much of the energy stuff into his feet as he could. He trusted his instincts and when he opened his eyes he saw Kakashi a few feet away standing on the waters surface. His hand outstretched.

Bracing himself, Iruka took a step forward.

And fell straight into the water.

The water was warm a comfortable but was much deeper then he had anticipated. Iruka flailed to the surface and he came back onto the sandy shore, his guardian laughing at him all the water.

Iruka fell onto the beach with a thud and put his hands behind his head, "oh so we can send up tsunami's of sparks and Earth but I can't walk on water?"

At Kakashi's laughing, Iruka decided that he was all that high and mighty so he took a handful of water and propelled it forward. Soaking him in an instant.

Kakashi's hair flopped forward and his mask sagged. Iruka laughed but was immediately soaked as Kakashi used his abilities to rain water down on him.

"Hey not fair!"

"Who said I played fair?"

The two continued the water fight until the sun set like the one on Earths. "I think we should go home," Iruka said, out of breath.

"I agree."

As promised, the small cat brought them home and the dried off. However, the cat stayed.

"What are you still doing here?" Iruka asked out of curiosity.

"I am instructed to stay with you until the two of you have mastered your abilities."

Kakashi came in, drying his hair off, "so you got a name?"

"Yes, you may call me Chie**(1)**"

"Well, goodnight then Chie."

"Goodnight."

As Iruka laid down, he felt Kakashi crawl up next to him, and the two soon fell into a hard earned, blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Means wisdom or intelligence (I pronounce it like one would chi tea)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**So this is once again going to Kakashi's troubles in the kitchen, but this time he's got Sakura's help and no Naruto making cement everywhere, so let's see how it goes with some female instruction. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :S**

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke to the sound of a cat hissing. Cracking open his lone eye, he saw the grey tabby sitting idly by his side, growling deep in the back of her throat. He sat up and the two had a short staring contest while the sun began to rise.<p>

Kakashi stood, poofed up an outfit, and addressed the cat with a prestigious manner, "so what do you not like me or something? I always wake up to your hissing," scratch the whole high and mighty part out.

The cat hissed once more before answer, "it is not you Kakashi, *hiss,* I am simply not accustomed to living on Earth. It's very, *hiss,* hard for a cat of my intelligence to be sent here. Like stepping down from an ivy league collage to home schooling with your neighbors parents."

Kakashi didn't know what home school had anything to do with so he silently detached himself from Iruka's grip and went into the living room. Picking up the phone, he once again called Sakura.

"Hello?"

"Ah good morning, uh I was wondering if you could come over and help me with something?"

He heard some shuffling, "help you with what..?"

"Make a cake?" Ever since yesterday it bothered Kakashi that Iruka thought he couldn't make a cake. Well, he really couldn't but with some human female help he might be able to.

"Kakashi, I thought you learned the last time that we should all stay out of Iruka's kitchen?"

Kakashi hung his head in shame though no one could see it, "yes I know but yesterday Iruka said something about a cake and when I didn't even know what that is he laughed! Of course it was _with_ me but I want to show him that I can _do_ something. Please Sakura?"

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone, "alright but I'm bringing a friend over."

Kakashi did a little victory dance, which was like an awkward shuffle, and said, "not Naruto right?"

"No," Sakura replied.

"Is it someone I know?"

"You'll see," and then she hung up. Kakashi pressed the little 'end call' button and put the phone back on the counter. Iruka had taught him how to properly use a phone after he accidentally broke the last one by flipping it open too hard.

Forty minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. Kakashi opened it and Sakura walked in quietly with a bag of something in her hands and her friend walked in behind her.

"Kakashi, this is Sai. Sai, this is Kakashi. Sai is an artist of sorts so I figured he could decorate the cake."

"Ok," he said though he was thinking, _you have to decorate the thing as well?_

"Alright Kakashi, watch me and listen to what I say." Sakura put the bag on the counter and pulled out a box of yellow cake mix, chocolate frosting, and little decorative things, like little flowers, and dolphin shaped candies.

"Since Iruka's favorite cake is yellow, I figured you'd want to make this kind. I also figured that you didn't have a box of mix or frosting so I took the initiative and got it for you."

Kakashi nodded his thanks and Sakura told him to read the box. As he did that Chie walked in and hopped up onto the counter. However, the cat was immediately pushed off by Sakura, "Kakashi I don't know when you got a pet but please keep her off the counter!"

"Excuse me but I am not some filthy animal that roams this world. And I am most certainly not their pet." Sakura eeped and jumped about a foot into the air.

"W-what? A talking cat? Kakashi!"

He himself shrugged and patted the cat on her head, "It's a guardian thing. Her names Chie by the way."

Chie nodded towards him and he knew he was getting brownie points for properly introducing her.

With that aside however, the two got down to business. Sakura showed him how to preheat an oven and how to properly crack eggs without getting shell all over the mixture and the walls.

She let Kakashi mix the ingredients but made him use a large wooden spoon to hand mix it due to his recent experiences with mixer.

While he stirred Sakura was doing something called 'greasing the pans' and she put some weird and thick substance that left a disgusting film on his skin if touched it, on the pans.

"It's called shortening," she said while laughing at his perplexed expression. Twenty minutes later, the cake was made. With only minor issues seeing as when he was done stirring Kakashi had took the spoon out and accidentally flung some of it onto the wall across from him. After wiping that up, they put the cakes into the oven.

By now however, Iruka was getting up and wondering where Kakashi was, "quick make the kitchen look as if we never touched it!" Sakura then slipped into a closet, grabbing a silent Sai and shoving him in as well.

With a wave of his hand he placed an illusion over the kitchen to make it look like he had never been in it. When Iruka stepped into the threshold he caught sight of Kakashi and was about to scream at him for still ruining his kitchen, when he saw that it was clean.

"Oh, I guess you didn't cook today?"

Kakashi shrugged, because he was sure that if he spoke, he would give away his plan. And angels, cannot lie.

"Um Iruka?"

"Yes Kakashi?"

The guardian help up an empty egg container, he knew for a fact that their were only three left and that Iruka liked to make them for his morning meal. "Do we need more of these? It's empty."

Iruka face palmed, "ugh yeah… I'll go run to the store, you just stay here, or wait no you can just poof some up or something right?"

Kakashi shook his head, "nope. My wing is still sore from our fight with the red head yesterday." Which was true, it took a lot of effort just to conceal the room which wasn't even all that messy.

"Well… alright fine. Just stay here though ok? I don't need you injuring yourself further." Normally this is where he argue that he's fine, but his wing really was still in a lot of pain. He couldn't conceal himself properly because of it and it would take a few days because it was broken with the force of large shuriken.

Iruka left after getting ready, and no sooner had he left did the buzzer ring. Sakura then remerged with Sai. "Ok, good job Kakashi, now let's finish this thing."

They took out the cakes and when they cooled a bit to the point where they could be touched, she cut off the tops. He hadn't understood that part but then he saw that now the cakes were nice and flat across the top.

"Now we just need to frost them."

"Ok no problem." However, when he went to frost it, he realized he didn't know how so he simply took the frosting and piled it onto the still warm cake.

"Wait Kakashi! We have to wait for them to cool completely or else the cake will fall apart."

His mouth went into an 'o' even though she couldn't see it. Sakura scraped off the savable frosting then she put the cakes into Iruka's freezer.

She then sealed the cake that had been cut off into a bag, "we should make cake pops with the rest of this!"

Kakashi quickly shook his head, "one project at time Sakura."

She smiled, "right, have to go slow for the one who's kitchenly challenged."

About fifteen minutes later, they took the unfrosted cakes out of the freezer and _now_ Kakashi began to frost them. He put a decent layer of chocolate on each but got it a tad uneven. Either way though, he was proud he had done it in the first place.

Now the cake was layered and frosted, all they had to do was decorate. Sakura pulled out a block of something hard and chocolate looking.

"This Kakashi, is fondant. We're going to have to put this on the cake."

Kakashi's head whipped from the cake to the hand sized block, "how do we… on that? What?"

Sakura laughed, "we have to roll it out silly." Turns out rolling out the fondant was going to take a long time and neither knew when Iruka was going to be back. So with the last of Kakashi's strength he flattened it to almost paper thin where Sakura then put it on top of the cake.

"Lovely! Alright Sai, it's your turn!" Handing the cake over to Sai Kakashi watched as he made the chocolate cake look as if it were a potted plant. He inserted small edible flower creations out of the top and put the dolphin candies on the side as if it were the pots decorations. He used the remaining fondant or whatever to form a slight barrier and he put crushed up cookies in the space.

When he was done, it no longer looked like a cake, but a like a real pot filled with lilacs and sweet peas and dirt.

"Good job," Kakashi said with complete honesty. He hadn't known humans could posses such talent and he smiled at the look of it.

Sakura and Sai then hightailed it out the back door since it was a real house and not just an apartment, as they heard door being unlocked.

Iruka stepped in with a few groceries and Kakashi greeted him with a smile, "hey Kakashi. I decided to get a few other things because-" and then he spotted the cake.

"Surprise Ru!"

Quickly putting down the bags Iruka said, "oh my gosh! Kakashi did you..? Did you make that?" Iruka went over to examine it. Yes it did look like a potted plant from afar, but up close one could tell it was a cake.

"Actually… I had some help," he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly he was knocked onto his back as Iruka tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you!" Kakashi hugged Iruka and he smiled, a warm feeling stirring his stomach.

Iruka kissed his guardian and stood up and went to examine it, "so Ru, do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! This is amazing, and even though I told you to stay out of my kitchen, I think I'll let it slide this one time. Why did you do this? It's not my birthday or anything."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head again, "uh well, you were laughing because I didn't know what a cake was…"

Iruka then threw his arms around Kakashi's neck once more, "oh I was kidding. Thank you Kakashi, I love you."

Something swelled in Kakashi's chest at that moment. Those words had such a large effect on his mind that he nearly passed out, him a guardian. His mind went fuzzy and for a moment he drew a blank. His mind void of thought. In that second he thought he was going to faint to the floor.

Instead though, he put an arm around Iruka and said, "I love you too," and kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AW! How fluffy was that? Next chapter, something interesting will happen :D No spoiler alerts though :3<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Iruka woke and turned over to face his guardian. He smiled and he curled into Kakashi's warmth. He felt a hand rubbing his back and he smiled. With regret, Iruka stood to get ready for the day. When he was done he made a quick breakfast and by then Kakashi had joined him.

"Took you long enough to get up," he said with a smile.

"A, heh, sorry? The bed is comfortable. What are you getting ready for?"

"Well, considering everything that has gone on, I've been fired and I need a new job so I'm going to go out and look for one."

"Can I come?" Kakashi had said it with such a cute voice that Iruka couldn't help but say yes. In result Kakashi clapped his hands together and his visible eye was curved into a half moon.

Some time later the two left and Iruka had had one interview on the spot which made him quite happy. Coming home, he felt relatively good. Then, his ever present watch beeped.

"Th- have Naru-at the do-!" then there was static.

"Sakura? Sakura!" when he received no response he headed for the docks where he presumed that's what Sakura was going to say.

His tires came to a screeching halt just before he crashed into the stone walls. He hopped out of his car and sprinted to the garage-like door but had to drop to the ground when an explosion blew the garage door off it's hinges. Iruka rolled out of the way and he saw Sakura floating through the air. She landed none to gracefully on the ground and Iruka could've sworn he heard a crack.

Iruka jumped out of the way just as a large, spiked sword came crashing down onto the spot he had so previously occupied. He looked up into white eyes and saw that it was the blue demon or human whatever he had fought awhile ago.

The sword came down at full speed and Iruka didn't have enough to time to clear the premises and he felt something sharp rip down his arm and cut along his muscle. Iruka cried out in pain and was rolling on the ground from the force of the impact.

Luckily for him it wasn't enough to permanently damage anything, but it was most certainly enough to leave him quite a bloody mess.

"Tch, so weak even with your guardian! You won't be so powerful once I cut you to ribbons."

The demon was suddenly pushed back as Kakashi flew into action. Lighting flying in all directions.

"I'll get the human you stop the demon Kakashi!"

He heard a grunt as he stood, "this isn't the demon Iruka!" he felt the blood drain from his face. If that wasn't the demon then who..?

His question was answered when he was thrown into the wall. He hit the cement with a disgusting crack and he fell down unceremoniously, and as he tried to scramble back up he felt his ankle twist in gut wrenching way. He saw Kakashi wince as well.

Iruka looked up and saw the demon that had been ablaze in his home. Fire was everywhere and burning from his very core. Iruka looked over to the other one, there's no way the blue one could be human, so are they both demons? But Kakashi had said he wasn't. Perhaps it was something to do with being corrupt.

Without much thought to his wounds, he leapt out of the way as a fireball nearly singed all his hair off. Suddenly Iruka found himself trapped, a corner appeared out of no where and he had no where to run, no one to help him for Kakashi was busy and Sakura was unconscious. He felt that somehow, this was it for him.

So he closed his eyes.

Seconds passed, and Iruka figured he was as good as dead but when he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw.

He saw Sasuke, the guardian he rarely sees anymore, rushing the fiery demon at full speed. Iruka openly gaped as he hit him square in the chest with a lighting ability like Kakashi's.

"You killed him!" he heard Sasuke yell at the top of his lungs, "you killed my human! How could you do this Itachi!" Iruka's eyes widened. Human? Sasuke had found his match? But how..?

More importantly, who could it have been? His thoughts were disrupted and he ducked as the two hit the building, but they didn't stop there. They tumbled through the walls and were fighting tooth and nail. Bits of brick and cement rained all around him and he limped quickly away from the dangerous fight.

Only to walk into another one.

Iruka slammed into the ground, earning himself a migraine as the blue male swung his sword left and right, completely missing Kakashi and barely avoiding him. Iruka held out his hand and moments later, Kakashi took it.

In a flash of light Iruka felt ten times better, the blood draining from his arm stopped flowing so freely and he could now flex his arm as if it were new. However, he still could feel the blood pounding in his ankle, but holding onto Kakashi the pain was lessened.

"Now!" He yelled.

Just before the human was upon them they had conjured up enough energy to make the sun look like a dimming flashlight. A ball of concentrated lightning instantly burned all in it's path. Unfortunately for them the human had jumped out of the way of the death ball and he landed lightly on his feet, ten meters away. How he had gotten there so fast was beyond both of them.

"Interesting power, I can see why he wants you alive."

"He who!" Iruka demanded, without much thought to the question. Before anything could happen though, he and Kakashi were both blown back as Sasuke sent the other demon streaking across the sky, fire bruning across the horizon. Kakashi wrapped his soft wings around the two of them and they rolled across the ground stirring up as much dirt as possible.

The demon landed loudly onto the ground and out of no where Sasuke appeared and Iruka watched in horror as he wrenched one the demons wings free from his back. He dropped it to the ground and was aiming for the other when his human intervened. The demon stood and pushed Sasuke back as if he was paper in the wind.

The demon stood, coughed heavily, and said, "Strong but not strong enough little one. Go, and face me when you've gotten enough strength to finish me off," with that the two were gone in a whirlwind of leaves.

Sasuke picked up a brick and threw it at the crumbling wall. By now Sakura was just beginning to wake. She rubbed her head, luckily for her most of the damage and debris had flown passed her.

She was instantly at Iruka's side, who happened to still be wrapped up in Kakashi's wings.

"Iruka what happened!"

"I'm not sure," then he gasped, suddenly realizing why he was here in the first place. He stood and frantically looked about. "Naruto! Where's Naruto you said they had him!"

"Iruka it's ok he's fine! However… his demon leaked free a little bit and he lost it… Yamato managed to stop him long enough for me to get away but I don't know what happened to the two of them! They're gone."

Now Iruka truly began to panic. He knew what happened when Naruto was on a demon-induced rampage. Anything could happen.

Their question was answered when Naruto came crashing through the walls that were barely even there anymore. A red film covered his entire body and Iruka could see Yamato scrambling to try and contain the horribly corrupted soul.

"Watch out!" Iruka leapt out of the way and dragged Kakashi along with him just in time as Naruto demolished the spot they had previously been occupying.

"Yamato what's happening?"

"I'm not sure! I think the seal has been broken for too long. My seal isn't strong enough to contain him!" Iruka gritted his teeth and took a tentative step forward.

"Iruka what are you doing?"

"Kakashi we have to retrain him long enough for Yamato to reseal him!"

"What!"

Ignoring him, Iruka gave him a quick kiss before pushing forward. He limped quite pathetically over to the crazed boy and he took the smallest and lightest pebble he could find and threw it at him.

Naruto turned to him with glaring red eyes. Iruka gulped and Naruto poised to charge. Suddenly Kakashi was in front of him.

"Hey now, I'm supposed to be the stupid one," Iruka couldn't help but smile.

When Naruto moved forward Kakashi moved just as fast, the two hit in a head on collision but he noticed Kakashi had slapped something onto his forehead. Iruka watched as Naruto began to lose momentum and he started falling fast. Iruka caught him just in time and they both fell over.

Naruto coughed and Iruka watched with honest concern, "I-Iruka?"

"Shh, it's fine Naruto. Just rest now ok? We'll get you home soon."

He blinked a few times and then shut his eyes, a moment later his breathing slowed indicating he was fast asleep.

With everyone's help they got Naruto in the back of Yamato's car and he drove Sakura back home. Sasuke had disappeared long ago and was no longer a threat.

That is, until Kakashi said, "if Itachi killed Sasuke's human then that means…"

That Sasuke would soon become a demon.

If he wasn't already...

Iruka sighed a frustrated sigh and he just flung an arm around Kakashi, "a problem that we can solve another day. Let's go home, I think we still have some cake left."

He saw Kakashi smile, and in a flash, the two were back in there makeshift home. Safe and sound.

For the moment anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

Iruka opened his eyes to harsh sunlight streaming straight into them. He blinked a few times before a throbbing in his ankle alerted his still tired mind awake.

He flinched in pain and sat up slowly, detangling himself from the arms that resisted from letting go.

Kakashi then sat up yawning, "sup," he said scratching his head.

"My ankle still kind of hurts. Hopefully it'll heal soon."

Kakashi wrapped his lanky arms around Iruka and buried his head into his neck. He laughed because it tickled.

Then the phone rang and Iruka grabbed it off his nightstand next to the bed, "hello?"

"Iruka? Hey It's Sakura. We have a small issue."

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "and what issue might that be?"

"We have no idea where Sasuke is. I've been filled in on what happened but I have no idea why he left, Iruka we need you to help us find him."

Iruka sighed lightly. He was hurt but he needed to get back in action if he was ever going to fix this whole mess.

"Alright, don't worry about. I'll get to it as soon as possible."

"Thank you Iruka," they hung up and Iruka leaned back into Kakashi who was supporting him kindly.

"You want anything to eat?" his guardian asked dutifully.

"Nope. Stay out of my kitchen remember?"

Then, the cat that belongs to mother nature that's also been hanging around, hopped up onto the table.

"Morning Chie," Iruka said cheerfully.

"Good morning Iruka…. Kakashi."

"Chie," the two regarded the other with the same amount of respect as one would a tree branch. It's fine until the other get's smacked in the face.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you said my name correctly."

"I say your name right."

"No, you say chee, it's _Chie_."

"Well _sorry,_" Kakashi said, irritation clearly written all over his masked face.

"Guys just leave it, this isn't something to fight about."

The two supernatural beings left it along, for the moment.

Iruka sighed at the daggers the two were giving each other and stood and stretched. His ankle cracked, painfully at first, then it felt good. Everything popped back into place and he went to his bathroom. When he turned to see Kakashi fallowing he pushed him back over to the bed and sat him down.

"We've discussed this Kakashi. Now stay."

If Kakashi had dog ears they would've drooped. "But-"

"No, sit. Stay."

Kakashi listened for once, respecting his privacy, and Iruka proceeded to take a shower. During which he almost slipped on a bar of soap he was so distracted.

When he came out he was drying his hair with a towel over his head but he stopped when Kakashi was blatantly gawking at him.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've never seen your hair down before. It looks good."

Iruka blushed and swatted Kakashi on the arm. Once dressed, he ate breakfast and headed out.

Kakashi fallowed behind and the two stepped into his black Subaru and Iruka began a steady speed in a random direction.

"Alright Kakashi, I'm going to need you to tell me what happens when a guardian is separated from a human or vice versa."

"You already know it, Iruka. If the human dies, the guardian becomes a demon, and the human becomes a criminal or something worse in this world."

Iruka sighed again, "I know that, but if Sasuke is going to become a demon, if he isn't already, isn't there something we can do to stop him? Without, you know, _permanently_ ending it?"

He saw Kakashi shake his head out of the corner of his eye. Iruka growled slightly in frustration until Kakashi said, "unless we can find a way to break the link that connects the two of them it's no possible."

"What do you mean? What good will that do?"

"As you know there is a link between guardian and human, if it were to break then the two would no longer be connected and the guardian becomes… a human."

Iruka felt his jaw drop to the floor, "t-that's possible? What the heck?"

"Yes it's possible, but very dangerous. If the link was broken while both participants are still alive, essentially they switch roles. In other words, if the link between us were broken, I would become human, and you would… die."

Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat. "But what about Sasuke? This is about him not us."

"I'm not sure what would happen. Since he's still attached to the soul of the human, perhaps if the link were to break the human would either go to heaven, become an angel, or just stay put wherever he or she is. As for Sasuke, he'll become a human."

There was a moment of silence before Iruka felt compelled to ask, "what happens once a guardian becomes human?"

"They are stripped of all powers. Leaving them virtually defenseless. We're not cut out to live like you guys, so we'd probably starve to death, real death, or something like that."

Iruka rolled his eyes, so Kakashi wasn't the only humanly-challenged guardian out there.

Iruka put a lead foot on the gas pedal and the car was nearing eighty miles an hour when he said with renewed vigor, "we need to break that link. If push comes to shove we'll end it but right now I want to find a way to free Sasuke. We need to get to Sakura's stat."

Ten minutes later Iruka knocked on the door hastily, Sakura answered and Iruka came in without an invite. Standing in the middle of the living room he waited for Tsunade to shuffle in before blurting out everything Kakashi had just told him.

"We need to break that link Sakura. Tsunade, you're going to have to help as well, that means stay away from any sake until this is over."

Tsunade groaned loudly but said no further protests.

A plan was beginning to form and step number one was to find Sasuke. Before they even tried to look for him though they needed to figure out how to break the link.

In the midst of their confusion Kakashi said quite helpfully, "me and Iruka could break it. We'll need to practice but I think we can if we try."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Got any bad guys for practice dummies?" he said with a grin, Iruka slapped his arm.

"Seriously."

"Ok, ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that Kakashi disappeared in a bright light and Iruka fell over because he had been balancing all of his weight on Kakashi.

The three of them then began to discuss battle plans. All of them knew Sasuke wouldn't go down without a fight.

"What about one of those boxed that the demons were using?" Sakura suggested.

Iruka shook his head, "no. One we don't have one, and two the demon is summoned through the human remember?"

"Oh yeah."

They continued to pitch ideas until Kakashi came back in a bright light, in his hand appeared to be a bottle of soda.

Iruka deadpanned, "you spent all that time getting a soda?"

Kakashi shook his head hastily, "No! no not at all. I went to have a conversation with those above us and they told me some good news and some bad news."

Iruka gave him a hard look, "what is it."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "well uh, the good news is that we _can_ break the link. The bad news is that in order to obtain that type of power, we need to break our _own_ link first.…"

"No. Absolutely not," he said before Kakashi could finish.

"Iruka wait no listen to me first. We can do it, easily, that's the point of the soda. You drink it and you won't die alright? The link will be broken for a week and when the week is over we reconnect it. Any sooner we totally screw things up, so don't let me do it ok?"

Iruka laughed, just a small one. "Ok but why do we have to do this? Besides that the fact that your completely hopeless, how are we supposed to break the link in the first place."

Kakashi held up his hand and lighting began flying in all directions, "you do the same as me and we basically have to attack one another. To break the link one must disconnect by the ultimate betrayal. Unfortunately for us that's attacking one another. It's you against me because both of us are alive. I was told that we can break Sasuke's link by finding his weakest mental point, expose it, and break it. That is were the link lies."

All he had heard of that was attacking each other "what! What the- no, I'm not doing that Kakashi. We'll find some other way."

Kakashi stopped flaring lightning and put his hand on Iruka's shoulder, a sad look crossing his face. "We have to. It's our job."

Iruka sighed for the billionth time that day. He turned around and looked at everyone staring at him intensely. He turned back to face his guardian and closest person to him.

"Alright," he said slowly, "show me what to do."

First, Kakashi handed him the soda and Iruka downed it all.

Kakashi then held up his hand and so did Iruka. Lighting reformed and Iruka mimicked him. Kakashi raised his hand and held it an inch from Iruka's face. He was surprised he felt nothing. Iruka did the same and Kakashi grabbed his lightning filled hand with his free one and when he moved his hand foreword, a horrible pain engulfed him.

It was worse then that time he had been electrocuted. He felt his insides twist and pull, it felt like something was leaving him, like his very life force was leaving his body.

Iruka fell over gasping for air.

He looked up to see Kakashi clutching his head in pain, "uh why does this hurt so much?"

Iruka's eyes widened, then he smiled. Kakashi looked confused, "congratulations Kakashi," he said, "your now a human."


	20. Chapter 20

**Terribly sorry! I went brain dead for some time. Like usual '-_-**

* * *

><p>He blinked a few times.<p>

Flexing his fingers it felt the same as always, the only difference was that there was an unusual weight in them.

"Iruka?" he asked.

Iruka put a hand on his back and smiled, "so how different is it compared to being a guardian?"

"Really weird," he whined.

Iruka laughed, "don't worry Kakashi, this week will go by like lightning if we have fun. Come on, let's go somewhere with your now fully human body. You'll finally be able to taste the difference in sushi."

Tugging at his hand, Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled out of Sakura's home and into the car.

Suddenly he got an idea, "Can I drive?"

Iruka gave him an incredulous look, "I didn't let you before why would I now, especially if you get us into an accident? You'll really feel the pain then."

Slouching in his seat, he watched the scenery go by in a blur.

Iruka pulled up to a place he liked to go to with Naruto and he got out, stumbling a bit as he did so.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iruka trying to refrain from giggling, "please tell me you did that on purpose."

"Uh, I did that on purpose?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and took Kakashi's hand, leading him into the small restaurant.

He let Iruka order for him and when they sat down immediately Kakashi started to eat, burning his tongue in the process. It was a new feeling to him and he set his bowl down none to gracefully, fanning his mouth as he did so.

"Ah! Iruka what just happened?"

Iruka laughed, "you burnt your tongue. You need to wait for the food to cool first."

"Uh… oh, ok."

He waited and about a minute later he tried again.

It was weird his tongue felt all scratchy but somehow he could still taste the flavor. It seemed magnified by ten and he hummed in delight at the taste.

Iruka rose an eyebrow at his actions, "happy are we?"

He nodded, "better than I thought."

Iruka smiled.

They left and Kakashi looked at the passing scenery as it passed by. Pulling up to their home Iruka got out and Kakashi fallowed.

Closing the door he jumped when there was suddenly a pain in his foot. Jumping around on his good one, he found his way to the couch with Iruka's help.

"What happened?"

"Something?"

"Well _duh,_" Iruka chuckled, "let me see," Kakashi moved his hand and saw something black forming on the bottom of his foot.

"It hurts?"

Iruka laughed, "you'll be fine it's just a bruise," going to the doorway he pointed to the bottom of a coat hanger, "you must have kicked that."

"No problem, it'll heal in a few minutes."

Iruka shook his head, "no it'll heal in a few _days,_ until then be careful."

"Wait days? As in, more then twenty-four hours? That long! Humans take so long to heal…"

Iruka chuckled and I frowned.

"Kakashi you'll be fine."

He kissed me and it felt a hundred times different, a warm tingling shock went up and down my spine from my head to my toes.

He was right, he'll be fine.

Smiling, he took hold of Iruka's hand, it felt more warm as opposed to before. Of course it was warm, but he never bothered to familiarize himself with everything human. So of course being one would come as a bit of a shock.

Iruka smiled back at him and he stood and stretched. Kakashi watched his shirt ride up and tan skin was revealed for the whole freaking world to see. Something slid down the side of his face, he wiped it away and saw that he was drooling.

With embarrassment he turned away for a moment to compose himself, hoping Iruka wasn't looking at the time.

Iruka looked at him with a smirk and he tried to look innocent.

"And just what are you gawking at?"

"Um…" he shrugged and there was a short silence before suddenly something began beeping.

Not expecting the intruding noise, Kakashi jumped and fell off the couch.

Iruka laughed and answered his wrist. Er, wrist _watch_.

"Hello?"

"It's Sakura, I just wanted to know how Kakashi was adjusting?"

"He's fine," He was about to argue that no he's not fine but he didn't have to when he stood and tripped over his bruised foot.

"Really?"

"For the most part," Iruka said with a smile.

Sitting on the ground, Kakashi listened to their conversation while looking around the apartment and thinking. Certainly he had to be more careful from now on, Iruka had cut his hand on glass and it looked and felt quite painful. Then again, no matter the pain guardians only feel half the pain as the human and vise versa.

Which was why Kakashi was so scared when his wing was pulled out, with a pain that great he had no idea how it would've effected Iruka.

When the two were finished with their conversation Iruka offered Kakashi a hand and he hauled him, or attempted to. Kakashi thought he should come down to his level so he took Iruka's hand and yanked him down to the floor on top of him.

Smiling contently, he held Iruka.

"You are one crazy baka Kakashi."

"Really now?"

"Yep, but I love you anyways."

He smiled and as he put his head on his Kakashi could smell the oak scent that was always there but seemed to be intensified now.

He felt his heart speed up, it was unusual. Guardian bodies maintain homeostasis no matter what, so this change was a bit weird.

Heat seeped into his core when Iruka held him back and his mind went fuzzy. Fuzzier then usual. Wave after wave of happiness crashed down on him and he did nothing but sit as it practically blinded him.

With a disappointed frown he let Iruka go when he began to pull away.

"So we have a week what do you want to do?" Iruka asked as he sat back and looked at him.

"Not sure. How about you decide? A few weeks ago I think you said something about an 'amusement park'?"

Iruka smiled, "oh you'll _love _that."

"Will I now?" Kakashi put his head to Iruka's so their foreheads were touching, "what else do you think I'll _love_? I can tell you that your one of those things."

Iruka blushed a cute shade of red before burying his head in his neck. He murmured something but Kakashi didn't hear and snuggled up to him.

When he lifted his head back up he said, "well we can't do anything right now it's too late. We can do things tomorrow how does that sound?"

"Great. It's sounds perfect. Hey, can we go on a picnic? I've heard of those and it sound's like fun."

"Sure, anything you want Kakashi."

Smiling, he kissed Iruka on the lips and he felt a slight pressure as Iruka pushed back.

He felt a hand slid up his shirt and suddenly his mind provided for him where this situation was going. He pulled away for a slight second.

"Iruka? A-are you sure?"

"Let's continue," he said out of breath, "like everything else, it's different as a human. I love you Kakashi."

"I love you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Iruka woke to a start. Eyes searching blindly for Kakashi who currently wasn't present in the bed next to him. Sitting up he swore he smelled something cooking, bolting out of bed he threw on a robe and high tailed it down the hall.

Stopping at the frame of the kitchen door, he was shocked to see that there was actual food on the table and not splattered on the wall.

"Wha? How?" he stuttered.

"Morning Ru'! I actually made something this time. I'm not sure what it is, but Sakura talked me through it over the phone!"

His mask-less smile was charming but Iruka was trying to get over the fact that he was able to cook something edible. Even if he had no idea what it was.

Kakashi came over and placed his hands on Iruka's shoulders, steering him into a chair. As he sat he felt a weight on his shoulder and he turned to see Kakashi's hair in his face.

"Kakashi you should eat too you'll get hungry," Kakashi took a seat next to Iruka and smiled at him.

"Nah I'll be-" as he said that a loud growling noise erupted from Kakashi's stomach, Iruka had to stifle a laugh.

"Fine huh?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "was that… me?"

"It's means your hungry. Come on, eat something, now."

After they ate, Iruka took a shower, while Kakashi was trying to 'learn' how to take one, in the end though he got wrapped up in the shower curtain.

Iruka sat the car and was currently waiting for Kakashi to finish detangling himself. As he stepped in he said, "I've probably said this before, but we guardian's are also known as god's failures as humans."

From his sheepish grin Iruka only laughed, "alright, where do you want to go then? We just ate so we can't do a picnic today since it's almost twelve but maybe we can have a walk in the park?"

Kakashi got in and Iruka started to drive towards the park. Sighing, he looked shortly out the window to see a small child throwing a frisbee for his dog, Iruka smiled.

"Sure that sounds-" from the left of the moving car what seemed to be a large wall of paper came crashing down on the car, effectively slicing off the rear bumper and making the car skid.

Iruka turned the wheels sharply to avoid oncoming traffic but he started to freak out when the tide of paper was gaining on them.

Iruka turned on his watch, "Sakura!"

Her voice came in full of static, "w-at?"

"There's a wall of freaking paper! Requesting back up immediately!" he screamed frantically, trying to drive and talk and avoid getting shredded all at the same time.

"Ir-ka? W-at sa-ing, can't he-r -ou."

The line went dead and his mind did a back flip as the car nearly did a front one. "Kakashi!" he screamed.

Kakashi didn't know what to do either, Iruka knew that much, wherever this paper was coming from, he knew it had to be a demon's work.

Suddenly the car was pulled into reverse, and even though Iruka was stepping full time on the gas, he was going backwards. Some invisible ropes it seemed were dragging him back into the sea of paper. Though he didn't know how much help it would be, he rolled up the windows and punched the gas.

The tires continued to spin but the car continued steadily back. When the walls of paper finally descended upon them, a thousand thoughts went through his head.

Were they going to get shredded? Was this it? Was he dreaming?

When the paper began to scrap the sides of the car his heart sped up, "Kakashi!"

Without much warning, Kakashi latched onto Iruka's hand and held it tightly, as the paper swooped across the windshield…

Suddenly the paper was gone. No, it was still there, but a large hallow room was what was really inside the wave of paper.

Iruka looked around, somewhat amazed, completely terrified. Turning around to where the car was drifting he saw a figure with large paper wings floating just above the air. A male stood next to her, as far as Iruka could tell in the dark room the male had orange hair and many facial piercing.

Suddenly he felt Kakashi grab him and pull him out his side of the car. Tumbling to the ground Iruka felt Kakashi cover him, trying to take most of the damage.

Iruka panicked when the two began to descend upon them. He didn't have his specialized gun on his person, it was in the trunk of his car which was slowly getting shredded by the paper that was gradually closing in on them.

"Here," something was shoved into his hands and he saw that it was the gun he was just thinking about.

"What? How did you-"

"Grabbed it when you weren't looking," he said with a wink, "now shoot while I distract them."

"But Kakashi!" he was about to shout 'you're a human now' but by the time the thought processed he was already gone. For a human, he could still run pretty fast.

Iruka got to his feet, seizing his gun and wrapping the strap around his wrist to keep from losing the object. He had installed a leather strap one day after having it kicked out of his hands one too many times.

"Behind you!" Iruka ducked and turned just as a scrap of paper went whizzing by his head, just scratching his left ear. Immediately Iruka felt the sting and held his ear as he rolled away from the person in front of him.

He stood and came back to back with Kakashi, "thanks," he murmured, out of breath.

"Being a human is hard, do you think they know?"

"Doesn't matter, let's just not try to die alright?" he said, somewhat sarcastically, but completely serious.

Jumping away from each other Iruka saw out of the corner of his eyes Kakashi being thrown around like a rag doll.

Just a few feet away from Kakashi was the man with orange hair, while he was distracted, Iruka fired two shots. One of the shots was blown back towards him while the other managed to graze the man's shoulder.

Iruka heard the beep that his gun makes when it grabs a hold of the demon and pulled the trigger a second time.

Just as he pulled it though, something sharp and painful sliced his right hand open. Instantly dropping the gun, he reached for it only for it to be kicked from his reach.

A fist punched him hard and sent him flying back. Iruka landed dangerously close to the wall of paper and he struggled to get up. A shoe landed itself squarely on his chest, looking up he saw the female demon with a plain expression on her face.

"I apologize, innocents weren't supposed to die, but if we continue to let you train your powers you will over power us."

His eyes widened as he saw a kunai being pulled out of no where, the demon held it up, ready to strike.

Looking around the demon, he saw Kakashi frantically trying to get away from the human. His arms flailing each time he was sent into the air.

"Iruka!" he heard him shout from across the way, "where's the gun!"

"Behind you!" he yelled just as the kunai came down. Mustering up all the strength he had, he managed to free one arm and hold the one with the sharp knife.

His arm shook as the demon's other arm came to put more force onto it. In the process he was able to free his left arm and support the one currently struggling with the kunai.

Their strengths were evenly matched, he noted, however the girl was just a tad stronger and the edge of the knife was slowly coming towards his neck. Hovering just above his jugular.

As he felt the tip of the blade graze his skin, everything disappeared.

Blinking, he looked up and saw bright sunlight. Not caring about what just happened, he sat up quickly, looking around for Kakashi. He spotted him about ten yards to his right, rushing over to him, he saw that he was holding his specialized gun. The trigger was pulled.

"Kakashi!" he kneeled down next to him and shook him lightly. His one eye opened, smiling.

"Hey, I think I did it?"

Iruka hugged him tightly, "yes, you did it."

He turned around and saw immediately what he was looking for. Going over to the silent body he looked at the face of the human before heaving him up onto his shoulder and finding his car.

Unfortunately his car was in ruins. The thing was shredded into a million pieces of scrap metal along with everything inside of it.

Sighing, Iruka went over to the side of the road and laid the person gently on the ground. As long as his demon was sealed away he wouldn't wake up.

From his back pocket, he pulled out his damaged and dying cell phone, calling Tsunade he asked for a ride.

Looking around, he began to notice all the damage the paper had done. The buildings lay in cement ruins, scattered everywhere. People, men, women, and children, looked on in fright, frozen by fear as they starred. The road was shattered into a million pieces, glass and other dangerous objects littered the wake of the paper Tsunami.

Police began to arrive at the destroyed scene. An unfamiliar face met his and he noticed it was a cop, "sir what happened here are you alright?"

"Ah, I'm alright," he answered warily.

"Let's get those injuries patched up," the guy left and Kakashi fell down next to him, panting heavily.

"You ok Kakashi?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm… fine, I don't like being a human," Iruka laughed, and the feeling felt good.

"Either way, we still managed to save the day together."

Kakashi sat up and looked at him, "yeah, I guess we did."

As he said that, he pulled down his mask just before giving Iruka a warm kiss on the lips.


End file.
